New Life, New World continued
by Ndasuunye
Summary: After the fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end, a huge amount of Kyuubi's demonic chakra sends Naruto to a new dimension. NarutoXTeenTitans. pairings: future NaruxTerra OCxRaven. Chapt. 1-7: /s/4040427/1/New Life New World
1. Prologue

**Alright dudes, listen up. Ndasuunye here and telling you if you were a fan of New Life, New World, then it's in my hands now. I did not edit this for quality purposes. People oddly seemed to have liked this the way it was so no changes will be made. The creator of this story: grasshopper named octavias, has decided to let me continue it. So if you read this, please skip ahead to chapter 8 as no changes were made. If you read this before and want me to make this better, then let me know. Please go on his page for the original. Alright enough ranting and enjoy the show.**

**Prologue**

Two teenage boys were facing off in a large valley, but these were no ordinary boys. One was a blonde with whisker marks on his face, his pupils were long vertical slits, and his irises were red. He was wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit and a blue headband with a piece of metal with the symbol of Konoha on it. He was also covered by a thick aura of orange chakra forming in the shape of a fox. The other boy had a far more sinister appearance than his feral looking counterpart. This one wore a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back and black shorts; he also wore the same type of headband as the other. But what really made him look evil was that his skin was a type of gray color with a black cross on his nose, his irises were also red but he had three tomoe marks surrounding his pupil in the center. The rest of his eyes were black as midnight pitch, but what stood out the most was the fact that he had two huge hand-like wings jutting out of his back. The former was named Naruto, the latter Sasuke.

The two were facing off on opposite sides of the valley, a river separating them. In Naruto's right hand a ball of swirling purple energy formed. Sasuke seeing this lowered his left hand, gripping his wrist with his right hand, and in his left hand a ball of lightning formed making a sound like that of hundreds of chirping birds.

They both jumped at each other, their attacks aimed at their opponents vital points. Simultaneously they yelled out the names of their attacks.

"CHIDORI!"Sasuke cried

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried

The attacks looked like they were going to collide, but looks can be deceiving…

Sasuke's attack got under Naruto's guard, punching a hole straight through the Jinchuuriki's chest, Naruto's attack harmlessly putting a scratch through the symbol of Konoha on Sasuke's headband.

Inside of Naruto's mind Kyuubi was screaming in frustration as the blonde lost consciousness **"Don't die on me Kit!"**

Out of desperation Kyuubi forced as much chakra into the boy's body trying to heal him. But even Kyuubi couldn't have expected what happened next. The force of so much demonic chakra in one place had actually ripped a hole into a new dimension, but which one only god knows.

**AN: So that was the prologue of a new story I've been thinking of. Please tell me if you like it. Other info on this story: set right after episode 17. It will not be redone unless requested by pm or in reviews section. Umm, that's it. Review and go to the next chapter new people.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I just want to say that this is the longest chapter for any story by me that I've written by 167 words and that's not counting the Author's notes! and this is probably the saddest chapter I've ever written, but I don't want to spoil it for you, So read... READ DAMN YOU!! just kidding... No really read or else... You think I'm joking!?! I have a plastic cow!! don't think I wont use it!!**

**Ndasuunye: This is an unedited version of "grasshopper named octavias" story, New Life, New World, Chapter 1 (2), Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It was another sunny day in the boisterous metropolis known as Jump city, where a strange group of teenagers were eating at a local pizza place. They were known locally as the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans were composed of Robin their leader, Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy and Cyborg. At the moment Robin was having a conversation with Starfire about world government; Raven was sitting quietly adding in a few points when she wanted to, while Cyborg and BeastBoy were having a pizza eating contest. Cyborg eating meat lovers, BeastBoy eating vegetarian.

"I see…" Starfire started "You say that even though the United States has always tried to be … uh… isolationists, but it never seems to work out?"

"Well actually its becau-" Robin was cut off by a bright orange light, temporarily blinding him, he then heard a faint explosion coming from the west. When his vision came back he looked around trying to blink the spots out from his vision. Taking action he looked up at the rest of the group. "Okay team, it looks like we're going to have to cut our lunch short."

"Aww man, I was winning!" BeastBoy whined slowly getting up from the table.

"Friends, we have no time to waste" the Tamaranean said flying in the direction of the explosion.

_TIMESKIP 5 MINUTES_

The titans soon arrived at the scene. When they all got there they were shocked almost beyond belief. In the middle of the park was a crater about 50 feet in diameter.

"Duuuude…" BeastBoy said quietly "what do you think happened here?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Robin answered

"Look," Raven said bringing everybody's attention to the center of the crater. There right in the center of the crater lay a boy, probably not any older than any of them. This boy had blonde hair and whisker marks across his face. They all ran closer to get a better look at him.

"Guys, he's injured!" Cyborg said rushing to the blonde's side when he saw the blood pooling under his body. "Holy crap! We've got to get him out of here!"

"The only place within 500 miles that can treat these kinds of injuries is T-tower" Raven said quickly

"Then let's get him there!" Robin ordered getting his team to move. Starfire swiftly picked up the boy and got into the T-car. They managed to get to the T-tower in less than 10 minutes, breaking virtually every traffic law known to man in the process. Still rushing, they got him to the medical wing of the tower. Once there Cyborg began to work on him.

Realizing that having everybody in there would be more hindrance than help Robin got everybody except for Cyborg out of the room.

The team, minus Cyborg, were all in the living room trying to find something to keep them busy. BeastBoy was flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to what he was watching. Raven was levitating in the corner meditating. Robin was sitting in a chair fidgeting. And Starfire was pacing worriedly back and forth in front of the window. In all of their minds the same train of thoughts could be heard 'who is this kid?' 'why is he here?' and 'is he going to be alright?'

They continued on in this fashion for the better part of the day when Cyborg's voice crackled over the intercom

"Hey guys, you can come down here now" hoping for good news they went to the medical wing. Sure enough, when they got there Cyborg was standing outside of the critical condition room. The room looked just like any other room in a hospital. 12 feet square with one door and an 8 foot wide by 5 foot glass window made for people out in the hallway to look in the room. When they got to the room, they looked through the window to see the blonde boy within. He seemed to be okay, if not for being swathed in bandages and all of the machines hooked up to him. He appeared to be simply asleep. The machines that were hooked up to him were measuring his heart rate, core temperature, insulin levels, and other things like that.

After just looking at the boy for a few seconds Robin asked the question on everybody's mind "How is he doing?"

"He's stable" Cyborg answered in a sedate tone "but I honestly don't see how. With what he has, he should be dead."

"And what is it that he has?" Raven asked still in the monotone but with just the tiniest bit of concern.

Cyborg answered in the same grave voice as before "He has a collapsed lung, a gaping hole through his chest, five broken ribs; both his left leg and right arm are broken, massive internal bleeding, also he has several lacerations and 3rd degree burns all over his body" he listed off. With every injury he listed off the rest of the titans appeared more and more shocked. They all looked back at him, with not as much concern as before but more with wonder and awe.

"What do you think happened to him?" BeastBoy asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait for him to tell us" Cyborg said before remembering something else "oh he was carrying these" he said handing Robin a type of pouch.

Robin sifted through the pouch finding some unusual things he found some kunai knives, throwing stars, about 11 yards of metal wire, a couple of smoke bombs and a small scroll. When he tried to open the scroll it wouldn't budge. Deciding to deal with it later he gave the pouch back to Cyborg

There were a few more seconds of silence before Robin decided that it was time to take action and began to issue orders to his team. "Okay I want somebody watching this guy at all times, to wait for signs of him waking up, and when he does we'll see where he's from and why he's here, but for now we'll watch him in two hour shifts. I'll take the first shift" and with that the Teen Titans were dismissed. After taking one last look at the sleeping teenage blonde, they left.

_TIMESKIP ONE WEEK_

It's been about a week since they found the boy in a crater at the park, one very stressful, very worrisome week all centered on the unconscious blonde. It was about 7:00 at night when BeastBoy got up from watching TV to go relieve Raven from watching the bewhiskered boy. Quickly grabbing a few comic books he prepared for his shift. Comic books in hand the green shapshifter headed towards the medical wing of the tower. Not bothering to look through the window, he grabbed the knob to the room and opened the door. When he did he heard the soft movement of clothing, like they were surprised. When he looked in he saw Raven standing right next to the bed, her hands behind her back, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Hey Rae," BeastBoy said with a questioning tone "what were you doing?"

"Nothing," she said with an emotionless monotone. "I was just waiting for you to get here and the end my shift when you opened the door" In actuality when no one else was in the room she would pass the time by petting the Teen's whisker marks. She didn't know why, but whenever she was alone in a room with him she would feel the urge to reach out and pet him. "See ya BeastBoy" Raven said still in that monotone, walking out the door and down the hall, with a little bit more of a rush than normal, out of sight.

BeastBoy, either unknowing or uncaring, shrugged to himself and plopped down on a chair, in the corner of the room. Opening up one of his comics he began to read.

_POV CHANGE_

Naruto was in immense pain and it all seemed to be emanating from his chest, where Sasuke had hit him with his Chidori. 'Wait a minute… Sasuke! Where was Sasuke? Or where am I for that matter?' Naruto thought. He slowly opened his eyes, when he did he had to quickly shut them again, because of the harsh while lights above him. Giving himself a few seconds to adjust, he opened his eyes fully for the first time in a whole week. He looked to his left and right and saw that he was in some sort of medical room judging by all of the machines hooked up to him. He then looked in front of him and saw something very strange, a green boy, maybe younger than him, with pointed ears sleeping sitting up in the corner with a comic book covering his face. Not seeing Sasuke or anything familiar, he made himself get up despite all of his pain with pure force of will alone. He sat up slowly, feeling the pain in his chest intensify with every movement. The wires that were attaching him to the machines fell off, including the heart rate monitor, causing it to flat line.

BeastBoy hearing the heart rate monitor flat line, jumped up with a start hoping that the blonde wasn't dead. When he looked at the medical bed he saw the whiskered teen trying to stand.

"Hey you're awake! The guys will be so glad to here- wait what are you trying to do? You need to stay in bed; you're not fully healed yet." BeastBoy said walking over to the blonde trying to make him get back in bed

"No…I can't, I… need… to find…Sasuke" Naruto said clearly in pain. "I made… a promise to… Sakura"

Not understanding what he meant at all, BeastBoy tried to get him to cooperate and stay in the bed. "Dude your in no condition to find anybody. Now stay in bed before I make you!" he said more forcefully, trying to push Naruto back into the bed. What happened next, BeastBoy didn't expect. Naruto, finding strength, grabbed BeastBoy's wrist and flung him through the observation window, into the hallway.

"Get out of my way!" the blonde yelled as the green skinned boy crashed through the glass and into the wall breaking the plaster. Naruto slammed open the door and limped out and down the hallway clutching his shoulder in pain.

BeastBoy was sprawled out on the floor with plaster dust from the wall all over him. He reached down and pulled out the titans' communicator out of his belt. Flipping it open he said into it "Hey guys"

"What is it BeastBoy?" Robin's voice came over the communicator

"Yeah what is so important that you made me lose my high score?" Cyborg asked sounding annoyed

"And my concentration" came Raven's monotone

"Well uh…" BeastBoy started "that one guy…yeah he's awake…"

"Oh joyous day! Our new friend has awakened!" Starfire said happily, interrupting BeastBoy.

"-and threw me through the window and into the wall" he finished

There was a few seconds of silence when all of a sudden "HE WHAT?!?!" everybody yelled nearly blowing out the speakers on the communicator.

Naruto was confused and was just about to panic. He had no idea where he was. He had never been here before, he knew it he had no memory of it, and he still needed to find Sasuke. He had turned another corner and he had walked into a very large room (by his standards anyway) the Titans living room. He saw something he was looking for, a window to the outside. He limped as fast as his injured body could take him. He looked outside the window, hoping to see something familiar, a person, a landmark, anything. But he found nothing he has ever seen before. He saw a huge city with tall metal buildings and millions of people. "Where am I?" he said aloud to himself

"Hey stop right there!" a voice came from behind him, Naruto turned around to see who was addressing him. He saw a large man that seemed to be made of mostly metal. "I don't wanna have to mess you up kid" he said "but if I have to I will!"

"Just leave me alone, I need to find Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the metal man.

"Surprise" a voice behind Naruto said in a bored monotone very close to his ear. When he turned around he saw a girl about his age with grey skin, and a type of blue hooded cloak floating above the ground. The next thing he knew the ground underneath him seemed to be lifted up by a black colored energy and threw him towards Cyborg, who caught him in a headlock.

"Let me go!" he yelled in frustration trying to get out of Cyborg's iron grip (pun not intended)

By this time the rest of the team had arrived to see Naruto being restrained by Cyborg. "So you caught him?" Robin said, more of a statement than a question "my name is Robin who are you?" Robin asked now addressing Naruto.

"I could care less about who you are, I need to find Sasuke!" Naruto hollered in irritation, clenching his eyes shut, struggling harder against Cyborg

He fought harder and harder against Cyborg's grip. Cyborg was beginning to worry; this was getting tough "Hey guys! I don't know how much longer I can hold on to him!"

"**LET GO**!" Naruto roared, his voice becoming more demonic. He then opened his eyes and everybody saw what was happening to him. His irises had turned from their normal sky blue to a deep crimson, his Canines had grown more pronounced now jutting at least an inch farther than they were supposed to, and the whisker marks on his cheeks became darker "**I PROMISED SAKURA THAT I WOULD BRING BACK SAS**-" Naruto was immediately knocked unconscious by Robin.

Everyone was a little shaken after watching the transformation before Starfire spoke up "I'm not completely sure, but I think that is not what you would call natural" Starfire stated.

"She's right, we need to thoroughly restrain him before he wakes up again" Robin said.

_INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND_

Naruto was walking around the hallways of his mind until he reached the last room it was huge at the least 80 feet high and about 150 feet wide. On one side the entire wall was a giant set of double cage doors, and right where the lock would be, there was a slip of paper that said "seal".

"**One whole week and now you finally decide to visit me"** the Kyuubi no Kitsune said amusedly through the bars

"Shut up fox! I want you to start explaining what happened!" Naruto Yelled at him.

"**You could try a little nicer…Oh never mind, in all honesty I don't know where we are, except that we are in another dimension"** he explained

"How?" Naruto asked

"**Apparently after the Uchiha's last attack struck I tried to heal you by forcing as much of my chakra into your body as possible. The force of all that demonic chakra in one place probably ripped a hole into another dimension"** Kyuubi answered

"Then send me back!" Naruto still yelling at the Bijuu

"**I'm sorry kit, but it was a one time thing. If I was to ever put that much of my chakra in you again you would surely die. That's why it took so long for you to heal"**

"What do you mean 'took so long to heal'?"

"**You've been unconscious for at least a week kit, if I tried to heal you at all that first day, it would have made things worse instead of better"**

"Well I…" Naruto suddenly got quiet, everything finally sinking in "I can never go back…never see Baa-cha, never see Ero-sennin, never see Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, never see…Sakura…"

"**Kit I am truly sorry" **Kyuubi said to the downcast blonde. Over the years Kyuubi has actually started to feel a connection between them, he became happy when Naruto was happy, became sad when Naruto was sad, and angry when Naruto was angry. And now this is the saddest he's ever felt

_REAL WORLD_

The Teen Titans all stood around the medical bed and were about to strap down the blonde boy when he did something very unexpected. Tears began to stream down his unconscious face as he cried in his sleep. The teens froze what they were doing immediately when they saw his tears.

"Dude is he…crying?" BeastBoy inquired

"I…I think he is" Cyborg said in shock.

"This just raises more questions than before" Robin said "We need to figure out who this guy is"

They all stood silently around the bed as they watched the unconscious teen cry "I volunteer" Raven said suddenly.

"What do you mean, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, wondering what her friend meant.

"Well if you guys haven't noticed, I'm psychic. That means I can go into other people's minds" she said still in her monotone voice.

"Okay, if you volunteer" Robin said, not fully sure if he should let her do this. "just be careful" and with that Raven walked to the end of the bed, taking a deep breath before taking the first two fingers of both her hands and pressing them against the temples of the still crying blonde.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven uttered her eyes then turned white with some type of black energy emanating from her fingers into his skull.

_IN NARUTO'S MIND_

Raven stood at the beginning of a long hallway, with doors lining both sides. This was the metaphoric organization of someone's memories. Deciding to start a little further down the hallway she opened the 15th door on her right. Inside was a dark room with a single boy standing in the center, he looked like he was about 6 years old. Like the older version this one was crying, rivulets of tears seeping down his face. Raven got a little closer to the boy; she then realized that there were others besides the little boy there. There was a large crowd of people in a circle around the small boy, their faces covered with shadow. They all seemed to be whispering, so she got even closer to hear what the people were saying.

"Is that the demon boy?" "Yeah it is," "What was his name again?" "Naruto Uzumaki" "He's hideous" "Little monster needs to be destroyed"

Raven to say the least was shocked that anyone could say that about a child. Raven turned to look at the crying boy again, and heard him saying something, something that would just about break her heart "You'll see," the boy managed to sob out "You'll all see, I'll become the Hokage, and then everybody will respect me. You'll all be looking to for your protection, I promise it!"

Raven seeing enough of this memory, slowly headed towards the door. She reached the open door and looked back once, only once, at the boy before she left. She then continued through lots of his old memories, being the class clown in school just to be noticed. She learned that Sasuke was his rival at the academy, and that Sakura was his crush, even though she would never give him the time of day. She saw the fight with Zabuza, practically cheering him on herself. She saw him defeat Gaara of the sand. She felt his heart break, when his crush, Sakura, made him promise to bring Sasuke back. What she didn't find were any memories of the Kyuubi, because he had hidden them from her vision.

She had been going through his memories for hours, until she reached the last door in the hallway before it led to a large room. She walked in and saw a large canyon with a waterfall going through it. She saw Naruto covered in a thick red energy that was in the shape of a fox, his eyes red with cat-like slits, his very last memory of his so called best friend Sasuke plunging a lightning covered fist into his chest.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway she walked into a huge room, with cage bars on one side of the room. Curiosity filling her she walked closer to it hoping to see what was inside. She was about to just walk through the cage bars when she heard a faint sob come from her left. When she looked she saw Naruto at his current age sitting in the corner hugging his knees to his chest, wracked with uncontrolled sobs. She walked towards him and one thing struck her mind _'This is no memory'_ She thought to herself _'this is the real him'_ She reached out a hand to touch him when a large, dark voice stopped her.

"**It would be wise if you get out of this child's mind, little girl. That is if you value your life"** It said to her. She looked to her left and saw a huge fox with nine tails, sitting in the cage, staring directly at her.

"The Kyuubi, from Japanese legend, the king of the demons, I thought you were just a myth!" she yelled in surprise backing away from the cage.

"**I am very real, human. Now get out of the Kit's mind, he is filled with enough anguish, without your meddling!"** The Kyuubi yelled angrily. Scared out of her wits, she quickly did what she was told, and left Naruto's mind.

_THE REAL WORLD_

Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy, and Cyborg were waiting for Raven to come out of the blonde's mind. Even though it felt like hours to Raven barely a minute had passed for the rest of the teen titans. When they saw all of the dark looking energy start to die down, they became tense as Raven once again joined the world of the conscious. When she came all of the way out, she seemed to look shaken, like she had seen one of the scariest things in her life and with Raven that's saying something. "So…Who is this kid?" Cyborg asked Raven.

Raven though seemed to not hear him, and walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. No longer looking shaken, she just looked…sad

"Friend Raven, Who is he?" Starfire asked trying to get her friend to talk.

Finally seeming to hear them she answered, but not the answer they expected "So much pain, So much agony"

"What?" BeastBoy asked confused to why she would say this.

Raven looked up at them "his name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Okay, where is he from?" Cyborg asked this time

"Not from this dimension. He's from some village named Konoha where he was hated for something he couldn't control"

"What couldn't he control?" Robin asked

"I shouldn't say," Raven answered deciding to keep the Kyuubi a secret until Naruto wanted to tell them.

"What did this to him" Starfire questioned

Then all at once anger filled her eyes "His best friend, Sasuke" she answered causing everybody to gasp "He had run away from the village, Naruto chased after him trying to bring him back when Sasuke attacked him"

They all looked back at the still crying Naruto with a new understanding. They all stood in silence for what seemed like a few minutes, when Naruto began to stir on the bed. Naruto's eyes opened and slowly sat up, taking a look towards the Teen Titans, eyes so full of sadness and suffering. He quickly turned away, hanging his legs off the side of the bed, his back facing them. Starfire was about to say something to Naruto, but he said something first "go…just leave me… please" he said quietly, his voice the very essence of sorrow.

Robin tried to say something to the blonde "Naruto I… I'm so sorr-" but was cut of by Naruto

"I don't need your pity" he said burying his face in his hands "just leave"

Doing what he asked, the team left one by one, Raven was the last to leave. Before she closed the door, she looked back over her shoulder at Naruto, his face in his hands as he cried his heart out. Raven whispered one word before she left "…Naruto…"

That night Naruto's cries of pain rang through the hallways of Titan's tower, as he wept for the loss of everything he once held dear.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been two days since Naruto learned he could never return home. Although he stopped crying, now he just went into a silence that no one seemed able to break. Everyone had tried, that is…everyone except Raven. She hasn't seen him since that first day, and it's not because she didn't like him, quite the opposite really. She just couldn't stand the thought of seeing the depressed teen. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had developed feelings for the blonde that she just couldn't explain. She didn't see him because she only wanted to see him happy, but didn't exactly know how to do it.

It was on this day that Robin had called a team meeting. Raven arrived earlier than the others, as usual, so she had to wait a few minutes for the rest of them to get there. First Robin arrived, then Starfire shortly after, and lastly Cyborg and BeastBoy at the same time.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg said to his friend "What's this meeting for?"

"If it's anything about somebody breaking into the zoo and setting all the animals free, then I had nothing to do with it" BeastBoy said defensively, causing everybody to look at him strangely.

"Firstly: no, And Secondly: You did that?! I thought that was the Rhulain gang!" Robin yelled at the guilty looking shapshifter. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later" Robin said pointing at BeastBoy, "back to the matter at hand, this meeting is about our guest"

At the mention of Naruto everyone seemed to deflate a little as their thoughts were brought to that of the blonde teen "I think it's time to hire professional help" Robin said seriously.

"What do you mean Robin?" Starfire asked not fully understanding.

"What I mean is that we all tried to get him out of his depression and none of us seemed to help him" he explained "So I'm beginning to think we should hire a psychologist" before anyone could really agree on a yes or a no Raven spoke up.

"Actually, not everybody has talked to him yet" she said gaining everybody's attention. "I haven't really…seen him yet."

"Well maybe you should try to talk to him before we consider a psychologist" Robin suggested "though you don't have to do it if you don't want to"

Raven seriously considered not going to see Naruto, but her conscience overrided her fear "I'll go and talk to him" she said making her decision. She got up and began to walk down the hallway.

"Think she can do it?" BeastBoy whispered to Cyborg.

"I know she can" he answered confidently.

"Now BeastBoy, it was _you_ who let out all the animals" Robin said causing the green kid to freeze and break out in a cold sweat.

_POV with Raven_

Raven was walking the relatively short distance to the medical wing. It usually takes about a minute and a half to walk there, but to Raven it felt like hours. She had finally got to the medical wing, and soon made it to his room, the glass window still broken from when Naruto threw BeastBoy through it. She grasped the door knob tightly, taking a deep breath; she opened the door and walked in. There he was, sitting on the bed his face devoid of all emotion, staring at some far off point into nothingness. Raven not knowing what to do really, not being put into that kind of situation too many times, and just sat down in the chair that was still in the corner, for a few minutes.

"Well…uh…Naruto. I don't really know what to say…Although I don't think we were properly introduced." She said a little hesitant at first.

Naruto blinked and turned his head towards Raven. Probably the biggest reaction anyone has ever gotten out of Naruto. _'At least he knows I'm here'_ Raven thought.

"My name is Raven" she started and was about to go on further when he interrupted her.

"Introduced? You've been through my memories, my experienced every thing of my life, you already know me. And for you I also know who you are Raven, Introductions are not needed" Naruto said flatly

To say that Raven was surprised would be an accurate assumption. She's been in here for five minutes and said two sentences, and she already got Naruto to actually say something? After the initial shock had subsided, she realized something that he said was off "How do you know who I am, or that I've even been inside your memories?" she asked

Naruto looked back to that point far away in nothingness before he answered "The god damned fox" This made Raven even more surprised

'_The Kyuubi told him'_ she thought to herself. They sat in silence for about 15 minutes, neither really willing to talk. Raven all of a sudden thought of something.

"Naruto, it's all your memories that are causing your pain, isn't it" She asked thinking she had found a way to help. Naruto stayed stoic, taking that as a yes she got up and sat on the bed, next to him. "If it is, then I can help, I can make you forget them if you want" she offered.

Naruto turned again and looked the telepath right in the eyes, and for the first time, Raven saw the depression leave his eyes, to be replaced by a look of confusion. His eyes seemed to be asking "Why..." Naruto then gave voice to the question his eyes asked "Why would I want to forget my memories?" he asked, his voice mimicking the confusion in his eyes

"If they're causing you so much pain I could help you forget them" she said

"I don't want to forget" he told her "Yes, my memories are what's causing my pain, but it's that very pain that made me who I am. If it was all gone then… Everything would be gone. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." He said trying to make her understand what he was saying. Not getting much of a reaction out of her besides just a blank stare he looked again at the wall, the same look he had on his face before Raven entered the room, back on his face. They sat next to each other for a few more minutes, before Raven realized she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. So she stood up and left, silently heading back to the living room. When she entered the room everybody looked up at her then looked behind her trying to see if Naruto had come out. Not seeing him they looked back at Raven.

"No luck?" Robin asked already knowing the answer

"I got him to talk a little, nothing more" she answered.

"At least you got him to talk" Starfire said trying to look on the bright side.

BeastBoy looked over at Cyborg who pulled a five dollar bill out of somewhere (does he have pockets?) and put it in BeastBoy's hands.

Robin, choosing to ignore that last little action, walked over to the computer consol, and punched in a few numbers and sighed loudly. After a few seconds of just listening to the ring tone thing over the speaker, a very peppy receptionist answered "Hello doctor Irvin's office" her voice rang over the speakers.

"I need to speak to Dr Irvin please" Robin said back with a tired tone

"She's with a client, but she should be out any second now, if you would wait" came her overly cheerful reply. God how he hated people like that. They all sat there in an uncomfortable silence, when the sound of footsteps came from down the hallway. They all turned around to take a look at whoever just came walking in, and there he was… The Muffin Man himself (Just kidding! OH MY GOD! I just love ruining the atmosphere! Anyways back to the story) There he was… The blonde Jinchuuriki himself, walking into the living room.

"Uh…never mind" Robin said into the mike, pressing a button to hang up. Everyone stared at Naruto, Naruto stared back. This little "stare down" If I may, continued for at least a few more seconds until BeastBoy broke the silence.

"Uuuh…Hi?" he said with a questioning tone to the blonde

"Hey," he said back.

"So uh… are you, um, feeling better now?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

"Mostly…yeah" Naruto answered. An awkward silence soon followed afterward "So" he said clapping his hands once then began rubbing them together "You guys have any food?" he asked making everybody face fault.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Dude! You've been in a deep depression for two freakin' days, making us stressed out like nobody's business, and when you finally come out of it, the first thing you ask is if we have any food?!" BeastBoy yelled at the blonde.

Naruto answered quickly "Well, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat and I haven't eaten any real food in a week, so I'm hungry" he said defensively.

"You know what?" Cyborg said "I like you already, let me show you the fridge" Cyborg stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, Naruto following close behind him. When Cyborg opened the fridge Naruto surged forward, like he was being pulled by some unknown force, and grabbed as much as he could carry, which, being a shinobi, was quite a lot.

Carrying all the food over to a table, he sat down and began attacking the food ravenously. The Titans watched in awe as the mountain of food was systematically disappearing into his mouth "This stuff is pretty good" he said holding up a glass beaker filled with a lime green liquid.

Robin raised his finger, his body twitching all over in disgust "That's not a drink," he said pointing to the beaker

Naruto took another swig for it before asking "then what is it"

"That's the experimental fuel for my R-cycle"

Naruto looked at the beaker, then at Robin, Then back at the beaker, taking another taste of the green liquid. "Needs a little sugar anyways" he said tossing it over his shoulder, making a miniature atomic explosion. Ignoring the growing mushroom cloud behind him he demolished the shrinking pile of food. About 10 minutes later, all the food Naruto had pulled out of the fridge was gone. All of that food later and he still hasn't smiled yet. After the shock of having all that food disappear in under 10 minutes, Robin said something completely random "I saw what you did to BeastBoy when you woke up" said boy began to pout about him and Naruto's first encounter.

"Yeah…sorry about that" Naruto apologized to the pointy ear teen.

"But the thing is, you were very injured at the time and you almost managed to overpower Cyborg" Robin continued "and now I'm curious… what all _can_ you do?

Everyone including Naruto was surprised by that rhetorical question "what are you saying?" Naruto asked

"I'm not saying, I'm asking. Would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked the whiskered teen.

Naruto, when he heard this, got quiet and a look of seriousness took over his face instead of the normal blank one. He thought hard for a few minutes. Everyone was staring at him, wondering what his answer would be. Naruto looked back at them "I don't know" he said "I'm going to need time to think about it"

"Sure, take all the time you need, I don't want to rush you into making a decision" Robin said

"I have a question though" Naruto stated

"What is it?" Cyborg wondered

"Do you have a training room of some sort?"

"Of course, but aren't you still injured?" Robin asked concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about me. Just show me where it is" Naruto said trying to reassure the other teen

"Alright, fine if you say your ready I won't stop you, but if you _do_ get injured, remember I told you so." Robin warned as he got up and began to walk down the hall. "Follow me, it's this way" Robin said over his shoulder waving forward for Naruto to follow.

When they disappeared around a corner, the rest of the team looked at each other "I don't know about you guys, but I think the kid should join" Cyborg said to the others stretching

"I agree with Cyborg, Naruto would be a most welcome addition to our team" Starfire agreed

"Oh and I'll take that" Cyborg said in a matter of fact tone as he plucked the five dollar bill out of BeastBoy's hand

_POV with Naruto and Robin_

"Well, here we are!" Robin announced their arrival to the training room door. Opening it, they walked into a room that looked like it was about the size of a high school gym, and in this room held everything that you might need to further you physical skills. There were weights ranging from very light five pound ones to the heavier five-hundred pounds. There were moving targets to practice range attacks, there were a few treadmills, and even a sparring ring. Naruto walked in a few steps and looked around at all the training equipment. "Okay now I can get some work done" he said monotonously still not even smiling after seeing the shinobi's paradise.

"You can use these facilities as much as you like, just try not to break anything" Robin said sarcastically as he left Naruto by himself. Naruto looked around and walked over to the weights.

'_I did just come out of my injured condition'_ Naruto thought to himself, Deciding to start light he grabbed one of the hundred pound weights.

_TIME SKIP 4 hours_

It was about four O'clock in the evening and Naruto still hasn't come out of the training room. Starfire was starting to get worried for the blonde teenager. She wanted to go check on him, make sure he was okay, but did not want to go alone. She had already asked both Cyborg and BeastBoy but they kept on saying "he'll be fine, don't worry about him" But she did not believe them. Not even Robin could train for four hours and not be completely exhausted.

She had found Raven sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Friend Raven!" Starfire called to her "Naruto has been in the training room for hours and has yet to come out. I am beginning to worry about him" She said to the dark girl.

"And you want me to go with you to make sure he's okay?" Raven said eyes never leaving the pages of her book. Starfire nodded in affirmation to the question. Snapping the book shut and laying it down on the couch, Raven got up "Fine, then we shall" Raven said in her usual emotionless voice. Really Raven was also concerned about Naruto.

"Thank you Raven" Starfire said cheerfully, hugging Raven. They quickly headed towards the training room, and thus Naruto. They were walking down the hall and saw the training room door. On either side of the door was a long window, that let observers see inside the training room. As soon as they reached one of these windows they looked in. They saw Naruto…hanging upside down from a chin up bar…forty feet in the air, near the ceiling. He had two fifty pound weights hanging from his wrists by a long rope, as he did vertical sit ups. His shirtless chest and back glistening with sweat. His muscles, although not really bulky, were still bulging from his body.

They relaxed slightly when they saw that he was okay. He was doing vertical sit ups pretty fast for having a hundred pounds pulling his arms down, about one every two seconds. When they walked in through the doorway they noticed that he was counting the number of sit ups he did "two-hundred ninety seven…two-hundred ninety eight…two-hundred ninety nine…three…hundred" He finished with a strained voice. He then allowed himself to relax, still hanging from the ceiling his eyes closed as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. When it was back to normal, he opened his eyes again and finally noticed his audience, Starfire and Raven, standing about 40 feet below him.

"Hey" he called down to them "just give me a sec…" and with that he straightened his legs and let himself fall to the floor, at the same time jerking on the ropes that had the fifty pound weights on the ends straight up. His body fell as the weights went up. About fifteen feet above the ground the weights reached the end of the ropes, but because they weighed more than Naruto himself did they kept going up, though quite a bit slower now. The ropes, still tied around his wrists pulled them up, righting him in mid air. By the time his feet were now facing the ground the weights started to fall back down to earth. Naruto landed perfectly in front of the girls. They noticed first Naruto then they noticed the rapidly descending weights, and without even looking up he caught the fifty pounders deftly in each hand.

By the end of his little performance, both girls were staring at the teen with wonder and wanting "so, what did you guys want?" he asked his voice empty of emotion, ignoring the looks they gave him.

"You…" they both whispered quietly in unison

"Huh?" he asked because he couldn't hear them

"Oh! We only came to see if you were alright. You've spent, at the very least, four hours I this room" Starfire said

"You need to take a break" Raven said, her voice also emotionless "There is such a thing as over training you know"

"I guess that makes sense…" he muttered before realizing he needed to ask them something "have either of you seen my stuff?" he asked, seeing that they didn't understand, he went on further "My equipment? My weapons?"

"I think Cyborg has them" Raven said remembering the small pouch he was found with.

"Thank you," he said walking back over to his shirt and jacket. When he bent over to pick them up, both Starfire and Raven started to check out his butt (hey what girl wouldn't?). Quickly throwing on both the shirt and jacket, he turned back around, walked to the two girls and asked "Where is Cyborg?"

"He might either be in the living room or the garage" Raven answered the blonde

"And where exactly are they?" Naruto asked yet again

This just made Raven sigh in annoyance "Just come with me"

_TIMESKIP 30 minutes_

They eventually found Cyborg working on his car in the garage. When they asked him about Naruto's stuff, he said "Yeah, it's in my room on the highest shelf, just go in and get it." So they went all the way up to Cyborg's room. They looked up at the shelf it was about 12 feet away from the ground. But before Starfire could offer to fly up and get it, or Raven could offer to bring it down with her telekinesis, Naruto said something first.

"I'll get it" he said with a bored voice, and began to walk towards the wall. They were expecting he would try to jump up there and get it, and fail but they didn't stop him. They've been around guys enough to know that guys like to do things themselves without help from anyone, especially females. He didn't stop like they thought he would, he just kept a walking towards the wall and without even breaking his gait began to walk up the wall and onto the ceiling. Looking up towards the ground (weird right?) he reached (up? Down?) And grabbed his pouch. He then looked at Star and Raven more surprise written over their faces. Ignoring their shocked expressions he let himself drop back down to the floor

_TIMESKIP later that night (Why cause I'm lazy and don't feel like describing his whole freakin' day)_

The Titans found Naruto's current personality a bit…idiosyncratic, because he still hasn't smiled yet. So they thought that he was still a little down. They were all sitting on the curved sofa watching TV. They were watching some kind of comedy, with some guy named adam santler? Kandler? Or something like that he was playing some weird game called golf. Naruto didn't understand it at all. They were all laughing, even Raven managed to smile a few times, except Naruto he just sat there, watching. The movie had just gone into commercial, when Naruto turned to Robin. "Oi Robin,"

"Yeah?"

"I've made my decision" Naruto said to him, everyone instantly understanding what he was talking about.

"And what is it?" Robin asked, desperately wanting to know the answer

Naruto paused for dramatic effect and answered…

"There's no way" he said bluntly

When he said this everyone seemed to deflate a little, because he wasn't going to stay.

"Hey hold on, I'm not finished" Naruto said once he saw their faces. They all perked up at this "I was going to say, There's no way you guys could stop me from joining"

Before Naruto could even put a period at the end of his sentence, Starfire attacked him with the biggest hug he has ever had "friend Naruto I'm so glad you have decided to join us!" she squealed in utter joy. She then put him down gasping for air. Once he had caught his breath, Robin came up to him, his hand outstretched towards Naruto; he looked at it for a second then grasped it firmly, shaking Robin's hand.

"Welcome to the team, Naruto" Robin said with a grin on his face.

'_Team…I always did like that word'_ Naruto thought. What he did next made everyone become full of happiness…

He smiled…

**AN: I just love this ending it took me awhile to think of it fully but just those two words seemed to fit perfectly in there. I really wish You guys would read AND review instead of just read. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robin woke up at dawn with a thought happily stuck on his mind, _'Today is Naruto's first day as a titan.'_ And why is Robin so happy that Naruto is now part of the titan team, you may ask? It's not because he has lots of gay sexual fantasies about the whiskered teen, it's because he is a sadistic bastard that likes to plan very hard, very humiliating initiations. (Now you must know that in the real world when I call someone a bastard I'm really saying "I love ya man, you're my best friend" got it you bastard readers?) He had just thought of something terrible that had to do with a zip lock bag twelve gallons of glue, a hairdryer, and a leech when the alarms started blaring across the tower. Completely forgetting about the initiation, Robin rushed to the main room closely followed by the other titans.

"Screen on" Robin commanded the giant TV, making it activate. They looked at the screen with ever increasing horror, for the city security cameras showed hordes of huge moths attacking the bridge, chewing through the support cables, making it become more and more unstable by the minute.

"We can't waste anymore time, Titans go!" Robin ordered heading towards the door.

"Not so fast" a voice said over the speakers of the TV, making the titans turn around. There on the screen was a face that could only be described as Mothman's second cousin twice removed.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked the…thing.

"I am Killer Moth, soon to be ruler of this city" he said "and if you do not give into my demands then I'll have to release the entire swarm to destroy the city" The camera panned back showing millions of giant moths inside of their glass enclosure.

"What do you want?" BeastBoy asked

"My demands are simple" Killer Moth started "Control of the city will be turned over to me, the Teen Titans will surrender and Robin…" he paused, everyone holding their breath "You will take this lovely girl to the junior prom" he finished, his entire tone of voice changing making everybody present sweat drop.

Then a box appeared next to Killer Moth's with a blonde girl who looked about fourteen years old "her name is Kitten" Killer Moth said.

"HIII Robie-poo!!" she squealed in the most annoying voice possible.

"I have to what!?" Robin asked, feeling enraged, confused, and dumbfounded all at once.

"You have to take me…to…the…" Kitten's talking slowed down until it stopped all together, when she noticed the blonde boy splayed out over the couch, somehow managing to sleep through both the alarms and Kitten's talking "Who's that?" she asked, again in her squealing voice that could make just about anyone want to kill themselves. She was pointing wildly at Naruto. What really made him catch her eye was his spiky blonde hair. When she looked more closely at his face she saw he had three whisker marks on each cheek. She was thinking along the lines of 'Blonde is soooo much better, and with those whisker marks he looks kinda like a cat'

Everyone turned to see who she was pointing to; finally taking notice of Naruto's sleeping form. Cyborg looked at Naruto, then back at the expression on Kitten's face, instantly seeing what she was getting at "That's Naruto," he said to her, inwardly hoping that Naruto would forgive him.

Kitten quickly turned to Killer Moth "I've changed my mind. I don't want Robin, I want him." She said pointing to the sleeping blonde

"Whatever you want" Killer Moth appeased "Robin you're off the hook, that boy Naruto will go with Kitten to her junior prom instead. Now wake him up!" he ordered.

Robin walked over to the couch "Hey Naruto, you need to wake up," he said quietly poking him a few times. Naruto didn't even move from the contact. Seeing this, Cyborg had a try.

"Yo, sleeping beauty! WAKE UP!" he yelled. Naruto groaned and sat up looking around the room in slight confusion.

"What's going on?" he said "Who're they?" Naruto asked till in that slight daze everybody gets when they're woken up.

"I am Killer Moth and this beautiful girl here is Kitten," Killer Moth loudly introduced himself and the blonde girl "and you will go to the junior prom with Kitten or I'll destroy the city," he threatened.

"Fine, fine I'll go" Naruto said with a big breathy yawn.

"Don't tell me, ask her" the moth man said.

"Alright fine, keep your wings on buggy. Wanna go to the prom with me?" Naruto asked in a very unconvincing tone, wanting nothing more than to see the inside of his eyelids.

"Oh Naruto! That's so sweet of you to ask!" Kitten squealed with delight. "Tomorrow at seven, meet me there" she said doing that little wave by moving just her fingers.

And with that the screen switched off, with all the titans wondering how Naruto could just go through all that without even caring what was going on. Robin turned to the other titans "Okay we have a mission, we need to figure out where Killer Moth is. I say that we start the search with that Kitten girl. But first we need to get Naruto ready for pr-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Robin was interrupted by a loud snore. They all turned around to see Naruto lying back down on the couch.

"Did he fall asleep already?" Raven asked.

Cyborg went over to Naruto to check it out. He kneeled down and poked him a few times in the face. "I don't think he even woke up in the first place" he said.

Hearing this, Raven got irritated, and when Raven gets irritated bad things happen. The sink all of a sudden exploded causing a fountain of water to shoot across the room and directly onto Naruto, making him wake up instantly. He jumped up with a yelp, kunai in hand, yelling "What's happening! Are we under attack?!" Realizing that they were not under attack he calmed down a little. "What's going on?"

BeastBoy chose to answer "well…do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Surprise me" Naruto said

"Okay well a giant moth man thing is trying to take over the city with his army of mutated moths and you have to go to junior prom with probably the most annoying blonde in history!" BeastBoy said all in one breath.

Naruto just looked as confused as before "That didn't make any sense, what's the long version?"

BeastBoy answered yet again "That was the long version dude, the short version is: You're boned! Hahahahaha!" BeastBoy broke into hysterical laughter.

Naruto looked over to Robin for an explanation.

_Time skip after explanation_

"Well that does clear some things up" Naruto said "But what's a 'prom'?"

"I think it is some sort of duel" Starfire commented

Everyone mentally sighed "Starfire it isn't a duel" Robin said "It's a date"

Naruto froze and stared at Robin blankly "A date?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know what to do on one, right?" Robin said expectantly "You do know what to do, right?"

Naruto looked down at the floor in embarrassment "I've never…well… been on a date before" he finished quickly. Everyone was silent for a few seconds while they stared at the embarrassed teenager.

BeastBoy busted out laughing at him "You-you've never, hahahahaha, been on a date?" he managed to get out through the laughter.

"You're one to talk BB, You've never been on a date either" Cyborg said shutting the green kid up instantly.

"Dude, that's cold," he said, his ears drooping a little.

"Well I guess we have more work to do than I thought" Robin said "First things first, we need to get you a tux"

Naruto was walking down the streets of jump city towards the docks. Cyborg had offered him a lift in the T-car, but he had refused saying that he was going to walk, because his legs still worked perfectly fine. He was now silently berating himself for not taking Cyborg up on his offer. He was getting really tired of all the girls staring at him, one even wolf whistled at him, making him turn beet red.

_Time skip one hour_

It had been about an hour since Naruto left titan's tower leaving the rest of the team to search for Killer Moth. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the communicator Robin had given him before he left. He opened it up and selected the map option. It said that he was just two blocks away from the docks. Deciding to speed up a little he ran the rest of the way there.

When he got there, he just stood on the dock, looking lost. He turned to his left and there were a group of girls giggling, taking fleeting glances him. To his right, a group of guys were scowling at him for getting all of the attention.

"This is going to be a fun night" he said to himself sarcastically. Half a second later he heard the high pitched noise of a car breaking behind him. He turned around and saw that it was a long stretch limousine. The door of which opened and out came a blonde girl, wearing a sparkling pink dress.

She looked around the dock for a few seconds until her eyes laid on Naruto "YOOHOO! Naruto, my little tom cat! Get over here" she squealed waving towards Naruto.

Naruto silently cursed the Kyuubi for giving him whisker marks before taking a deep breath and slowly mad his way over to Kitten "Hello…Kitten" he said with a tone of voice that practically screamed 'Can I go home now?'

"Oh Naruto! My date Naruto!" she nearly yelled.

Getting quiet she whispered to Naruto "Okay now take my arm and lead me onto the boat," Naruto sighed at the order and put his arm through hers and walked up the ramp onto the boat, with Kitten staring at Naruto with a smile. "Tom cat," she sighed using a pet name that she made up because of his whiskers "where ever did you get these adorable marks?" she asked

"I was born with them" he answered not even looking at her "and would you stop calling me 'Tom Cat'?" he asked wanting the name to stop.

"Well if you're not a little Kitty, then what are you?" she inquired, stroking his whiskers a few times.

He closed his eyes and thought of the best answer he could come up with at the time. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Kitten, his eyes red slits.

"A fox," he said flatly. His eyes turned back to Normal, turning back to look in front of him as they got on the boat.

For the first time in her life, Kitten had felt fear, true fear. She soon recovered and was back to her normal annoying self.

_Time skip forty-five minutes_

About forty-five minutes had past and Naruto was sitting at one of the tables looking very uncomfortable in his tuxedo. Kitten was gazing with a dreamy look on her face over at Naruto, her chin resting on her steeple fingers. He was keeping himself busy by counting the minutes until prom was over, when Kitten suddenly got up and walked around the table, next to Naruto. When she was close enough she said "Ask me to dance" she ordered.

Surprised by this sudden order, Naruto looked at her "What?"

"I said 'ask me to dance'" she repeated.

"I…" Naruto started hesitantly "I don't dance"

"Are you saying you've never ever danced before" she asked pulling on his arms "I'm sure you've got hundreds of girls asking you to these sort of things where you're from"

Naruto face suddenly fell, making him look like he did when he was in his depression "Where I come from, I'm hated by all and loved by none," this gave Kitten a shock, she had never heard someone sound so sad before (if only she had heard him a few days ago)

Bouncing back almost instantly, she began pulling on his arms harder "Then your first dance will be with me!"

Naruto looked back up at her his expression back to what it was before "And what if I don't want to?" he asked defiantly.

"Then I can have the whole city destroyed," she threatened whipping out her cell phone "That is unless you want to skip the dancing and go straight to the kissing" she said going into a soft whisper.

Before she knew it Naruto had disappeared from the chair and was already on the dance floor "What are you waiting for" he called over to her. He really didn't want to dance, but he'd do anything to stay away from kissing her. Kitten moved almost as fast as he did and was next to him in an instant. She held up her arms in the position you needed to be in to dance, waiting for Naruto to fill the space. Taking a quick glance around at the other dancing couples, he copied their positions. After three seconds of dancing with her he made a decision, dancing is very, very bad. Naruto made the cross seal behind her back and whispered "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

He heard a faint pop behind the dance floor away from everybody, signaling the clone's arrival. The clone pulled out the communicator and called Robin "Guys? Guys are you there?"

Robin's face came on the screen "Hey Naruto," Robin said "How'd you get away from Kitten?"

"I didn't I'm still dancing with her" Naruto answered. He pointed the communicator towards the real him and Kitten dancing then back at himself.

"Naruto how'd yo-" Robin started dumbfounded

"Never mind that" Naruto interrupted "Tell me you found Killer Moth, I don't think I can stand another minute with her"

Forgetting the clone thing, Robin got to the situation at hand "we've found Kitten's residence"

"More like the freakin' Brady bunch's" Naruto heard Cyborg in the background.

"Please guys, hurry up" Naruto pleaded before closing the communicator. The clone then dissipated itself, giving the real Naruto, who was still dancing, all the information. Right when he got the info the song ended. Letting go, he started to walk back to the table "Okay that should be enough dancing for the night" before he could even take two steps another song started up, this one slower than the previous one.

"Oh Tom Cat, a slow song!" Kitten said happily. She pulled him back onto the dance floor. She pulled him in close so there was no escape, and began to dance to the slow beat. Kitten was staring deeply into Naruto's eyes, but Naruto wasn't looking at Kitten, he was staring intently at the exit.

Kitten stopped looking into his eyes and instead looked at the surface of them, when she saw the reflection of the exit sign she tried something drastic "Kiss me" she said.

"What?!" Naruto yelped in surprise "I will not, _Will not_ kiss you"

"Okay fine, then I'll just have the entire city destroyed!" she threatened.

_POV change_

The Titans were searching the house. Robin finished checking the master bedroom for the second time and was about to give up when he heard a yell downstairs. Rushing back to the living room "What happened?" he came in yelling.

"Found something suspicious" Cyborg said pointing to a staircase that led down to a basement area that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Hey I found it!" BeastBoy yelled indignantly at the metal teen.

"It doesn't matter who found it" Raven said flatly to the bickering duo, shutting them both up.

"Alright guys, let's go check it out" Robin said as he walked down the stair case "Hey Cy, Star could you give us some light?"

"Of course Robin" Starfire said before raising her hand as it began to glow with green energy.

As soon as light filled the basement the loud buzzing of hundreds of insectoid wings flapping at once assaulted their ears. All at once they opened their communicators "Found him" they all said in unison.

_POV change_

Naruto had no idea what to do. On the one hand the city being eaten by giant mutant moths, on the other hand kissing…ugh… Kitten. Then his communicator started beeping before the voices of the Titans said "found him".

Realizing what they meant, Naruto smirked at her "hear that?" he asked sarcastically "They found Killer Moth, this date is over"

Hearing this, Kitten became enraged "This date isn't over until I say it's over!" she shrieked pulling a remote out of the flower on her dress "I wanna tell you something Tom Cat, Daddy isn't calling the shots, I am!"

Naruto was shocked to say the least, not because he was her father, but because some woman had let that moth…thing, touch her. Naruto was starting to feel sick. Kitten then grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling him in slowly, her lips puckered.

She was about an inch away from him when all of a sudden a pair of feet collided with the side of his head, sending him crashing through the buffet table, food flying everywhere. Naruto slowly sat up, his hand on his aching head. He looked at who kicked him and saw the guy, or better yet, thing that hit him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a leather jacket, but what was strange about him was the fact that where a human head would normally be, was the body of some giant spider instead. It's six legs about ten feet long each, making it so the human part was hanging limply.

"Hey you bastard, that freakin' hurt!!" Naruto yelled at the spider thing.

"You ever touch my girl again it's going to hurt a lot worse!" he yelled back.

"Bring it!" Naruto challenged. Quicker than any normal person could react to, Fang rushed forward, his human legs put out in front of him, but Naruto isn't any normal person. He caught both feet and chucked Fang over his shoulder. Fang flipped in the air a few times before landing lightly on his spider limbs.

"Is that the best you can do?" Fang taunted.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Naruto retorted

Fang spat three globs of sticky web in quick succession hitting just about everything but his target, Naruto "that's just sick" Naruto commented looking disgustedly at the web.

Fang spun wildly in the air, one of his spider legs causing a rip on the front of Naruto's tuxedo. "Awww man, do you have any idea what this thing cost?!" Naruto yelled at him. Deciding to get serious, Naruto extended his index and middle fingers crossing them perpendicularly, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, five clones appearing in poofs of smoke. This left Fang's pincers hanging open in surprise.

He could barely fight one, let alone five, "Aww shi-" was all he could get out before the six Naruto's attacked him at once.

_Time Skip about three hours_

The Titans got back to the tower, tired from another day's work, Naruto on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic from helping defeat his first villain. "That was awesome! I've never been a hero before. Do you guys do this kind of thing every week?" he asked.

"Just about" Cyborg said amused by Naruto's behavior.

"God I've got to get out of this thing" Naruto complained, pulling on the collar of his tux "Now where did I put my clothes…Training room!" he ran off in the direction of the training room.

Everyone stared in the direction that Naruto ran in "He is seriously going to get annoying if he's going to act like that all the time" BeastBoy commented.

"Ha! You've got room to talk BB" Cyborg said "Anyways we need to get the plan started"

"Oh yes, he will be most surprised" Starfire said clapping with joy.

_POV change_

Naruto had gotten out of his stiff, uncomfortable tuxedo and was now wearing his orange jump suit pants. He was standing in the middle of the training room looking at his tattered and frayed black shirt and orange jacket. "Man, I need new clothes, these have just about run their course," he said aloud to himself. He was so absorbed in looking at his jacket that he failed to notice a certain green, pointy eared teenager sneak up behind him, carrying a small package.

Seeing his chance, BeastBoy threw his "package" at Naruto's unprotected back. This package was in fact a balloon filled with grease. Before he knew it, Naruto was drenched in the slippery substance "hahahahaha!! I got you!" BeastBoy laughed triumphantly, that is until he saw Naruto's vengeful stare filled with mischief. "AAAHHHH!!!! RUN AWAY!!" He yelled, transforming into a dog and running down the hallway.

"I'm going to kill you, BeastBoy!" Naruto yelled after the shapshifter.

Every time BeastBoy would turn a corner, Naruto would end up sliding straight into the wall, not being able to turn well because of the grease. BeastBoy made one final turn into a room "I've got you noOOOOOWW!" Naruto hollered, because when he tried to stop to turn into the room, he didn't stop like he planned and just kept going. Finally managing to get up, he walked into the dark room breathing heavily. He was about halfway into the room when the lights flicked on "Surprise!" Four voices said at once.

Naruto, blinded by the sudden light, was rubbing his eyes trying to get the spots out of his vision. When he opened them he saw all his friends standing around him looking happy "What's all this about?" Naruto asked them.

"Well we just thought" Robin started.

"That because you're part of the team now" Cyborg continued.

"You don't need to be sleeping on that lumpy couch" BeastBoy said.

"So we got you your own room" Raven finished.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked the surprised blonde.

Naruto looked around the room; it was slightly more decorated than plain so you couldn't call it Spartan. There was a simple double bed in the corner, a twenty-one inch flat screen TV mounted on one of the walls. But what Naruto was really drawn to was the window, it was basically the entire west wall and it would have shown a glorious view of the sunset if it were that time. "It's awesome guys" Naruto said turning back to everybody.

"We kept it a little plain so you could decorate it anyway you like" Robin explained.

"I love it; in fact" Naruto jumped onto the bed "I think I'll test it out tonight"

"Alright then" Robin said with a slight laugh "I guess we'll just leave you then, come on guys"

As soon as everyone left, Naruto got up from the bed and reached into his pouch. He felt around inside until he found what he was looking for, the scroll he always carried around with him. Biting his thumb, he smeared the blood over the seal, making it roll open. And on the scroll was another seal, this one a summoning seal, once again smearing blood over it causing a poof of white smoke. The smoke quickly cleared showing his most precious belongings; his frog wallet, Tsunade's necklace (he had taken it off before chasing after Sasuke) a photo album with pictures of his old home and friends, and a single framed picture. This one he picked up and placed on the bedside table. It was the picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and himself the day they became a genin team.

Looking one last time at the picture Naruto put on the necklace, got into bed and willed himself to sleep.

Inside his mind Kyuubi felt sorry for Naruto** "I think I should do something nice for the kit for a change"** he said aloud **"I know!"** Kyuubi began to concentrate and took control of Naruto's right hand. **"He'll love this"**

**AN: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! new chappy is done. as always read and review both my stories you freakin' bastards!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Huzzah!! The new chapter is out! I'm sorry for the wait, please forgive me. I have one more chapter written out but in major need of typing and revision and details. I would like to give special thanks to my cowriter, Ndasuunye, because without him I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter out. So make sure to send him a nice long PM to show that you appreciate his help... and to annoy him.**

**Ndasuunye: This is I presume my first chapter where I started to co-write with him. Enjoy my slight handiwork**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto woke up much earlier than he usually would. He looked over at the digital clock next to the bed, its blazing red numbers saying six thirty-five A.M. "What is with this sleeping schedule," he groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "I got nearly twelve hours yesterday, but only five today" Naruto felt something poking him in the forehead. Pulling his hands away from his face he he saw that he was holding a pencil "what the..." he said before looking on the bed where he saw a large sketchpad sitting right next to him. Deciding to get some answers he concentrated and soon found himself inside his mind looking at a very pleased looking Kyuubi. "Hey what gives, fox?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you saw it didn't you?" Kyuubi said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I saw it, now answer me" Naruto said forcefully at the bijuu.

"You said you needed new clothes right? I just decided to help you out a little" he answered smugly "Now go back out there and tell me if you like it."

"Fine" Naruto relented, grumbling something about a 'stupid fox'.

Back in the real world Naruto reached over and picked up the notepad, taking a good long look at what was drawn on it. "It's good eh?" Kyuubi said from the back of Naruto's mind.

"Actually...yes this is pretty good" he reluctantly admitted to the giant fox.

"Now go and see if your friends know of a place where you can get in made" Kyuubi suggested.

"Robin seems to know more about the city than the others. I'll go ask him." Naruto said tucking the sketchpad under his arm.

He found Robin about ten minutes later in the living room, sipping coffee watching some kind of soap opera "Oi Robin!" Naruto called making him jump. He grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel to some wrestling match.

"I was looking for this channel! Just trying to find it" Robin said defensively.

"Okay okay calm down I believe you" Naruto said placatingly " I just need to find a place to get some new clothes, do you know of anyplace like that?" he asked.

Robin looked at Naruto's current apparel, which at the moment was just a pair of tattered orange pants. "I can see why, I guess we could go get you some later" he said.

"Actually Robin I have a particular design I want made" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Well, I think there are a few places that do that, but I'll have to check" Robin said "Can I see it?" he asked pointing to the sketchpad.

naruto handed him the pad and watched as his eyes grew in amazement "Naruto, these are amazing, you drew these?" he asked.

"uh...uh..." he stammered "I have a bit of an inner artist" he said taking the pad back.

"Okay then I guess we'll find a place today" Robin said looking back at the T.V.

A few seconds later and both Cyborg and BeastBoy shuffled into the room and into the kitchen. "Morning guys!" Naruto greeted the two getting a grunt in response. Apparently they aren't morning people. Still moving at a snail's pace, they made themselves breakfast, which contrived of a bowl of cereal. Once they sat themselves down and began to eat Raven entered the room.

"Morning Raven" Both Naruto and Robin said to her.

"Good morning" she answered back in her monotone voice.

Soon after, Starfire floated in with a wide smile "Good morning friends!" She nearly yelled startling only Naruto. The rest of them were pretty used to it by now.

"Good morning Star" Naruto said still cheerful. It would seem that Starfire is the only morning person.

By this time Robin had moved over to one of the computers "Hey Naruto" he called over to the blonde "I think I've found a few places where you can get your clothes made"

BeastBoy's ears pricked up at this "You're getting clothes made?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It's just that we usually spend most of our free time in the tower" he said "and getting to go into the city without it having to do with some kind of a bad guy is good news"

"Alright guys lets leave" Robin said to his friends "Hey Naruto I have some extra clothes you can borrow until you get your new ones" he offered.

"No, but thank you I'll just stay with these clothes" Naruto declined.

About forty-five minutes later, The Titans were walking down the streets of Jump city heading to the tailor's so Naruto could get his clothes made. Of course being the Teen Titans, they were getting a lot of attention, even more than usual because of Naruto. Everyone was just confused about who he was and why he was with the Titans. To them it just seemed that some boy in tattered clothes was following them around. Not very special in their eyes, but at least he was kinda cute.

Naruto didn't really feel that uncomfortable with all the staring, he was used to it and worse even if he didn't know the real reason behind their stares. They finally got to the tailor's and opened the door. Inside looked like any other tailor's shop, already made clothes hanging on large racks, several dressing rooms in the back and a simple clerk desk.

The man behind the desk looked up from the magazine he was reading "The Teen Titans!" he jumped up into action. Rushing forward " What brings you into my humble store?" he questioned.

"We need some clothes made" Robin answered the diminutive man.

"For whom" the man asked.

"For me" Naruto spoke up.

The man seemed to finally notice Naruto, looking him up and down "What happened to you?" he inquired.

"I got into a fight with a blender" Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Looks like it. Well I guess I'll get started"

"Wait," Naruto said "I kind of have my own designs I would like made" he held out the sketchpad.

"Okay let me see it" he had dealt with people like this before, they come in saying they want specific types of clothes but come in with only a vague idea. Not very artistic and this kid was probably just another one of them. He took the pad away from Naruto and was very surprised with what he saw, a very detailed and specific drawing and description of what he wanted made, down to what kind of material he wanted.

The man told them he would have it ready by this afternoon, because so much of the work was already done.

"So we have the rest of the day to waste," BeastBoy said "What do you guys want to do now?"

Before anyone could really say anything Naruto's stomach spoke for him with a loud growl. "Well it looks like we're eating" Raven said with no real enthusiasm behind it.

They were all sitting around their favorite table at the pizza parlor, just talking about life in general. Naruto just sat back and listened to all the conversation going on around him because he didn't know enough about this world to say anything that would make sense.

"So Naruto," BeastBoy began "tell us about your life"

Naruto choked on his drink in surprise, because of the seemingly random question. Raven also looked surprised because she already knew about Naruto's life and knew that he didn't particularly want to share. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Tell us about your life, we've been showing you ours, I think it's only fair for you to tell us about yours" BeastBoy repeated.

"uhhh...uh" Naruto hesitated "My life's not that important"

"Come on, you can tell us" BeastBoy begged. Hearing him beg had gotten everybody else's attention. They all stared at him wondering why he wouldn't say anything.

"Well uh... my life was very..." Naruto paused before yelling "Food's here!"

Two people came up to the table carrying trays with pizza loaded on them. Almost immediately Naruto began wolfing down his food eager to avoid the question. Not a faintest idea of what it was but he didn't care. It looked quite delecatble nonetheless. The other Titans deciding to save the questions for later also began to eat. Naruto was relieved that the coming of the food had effectively taken the spotlight off of him.

"Your going to have to tell them sooner or later, kit" Kyuubi said from Naruto's mind.

'I know, I just... I'm worried that they'll reject me if I tell them I have a demon inside me.' he thought back.

'I don't see why you should care at all. If I were you, I would use them for personal gain and once I'm finished, I would leave them or kill them. Whatever fit my mood.'

'Well, I'm not you am I?'

'Fortunately.'

Naruto just mentally huffed and finished his slice quickly. He quickly took his next slice and by the time he was on his third slice the rest of the tieam just inished their first. He would have continued but there was no more since there was only 8 slices in a pie. He didn't want to eat the rest of the pies availible being considerate of others. Of course that didn't last when Robin said he could have more if felt. He then went through a whole other pie with pepperoni topping on it. He was now full for the time being. The team could only openly stare at Naruto the whole while. After the thid pie was finished they decided to head out and go for a stroll around the town. They only went around two blocks but Naruto was very content with just that. He saw things that were too amazing to describe. He got quite annoying with all the questions he asked which was refered all to Cyborg.

"Yeah just dump the brat on me for his questions to be answered," Cyborg muttered disgruntily.

Although answeriung the questions was a pain he kind of enjoyed himselft seeing that someone was interested in the technology which was greatly appretiated. It was an interesting time indeed.

They were back at the tailor store. The clerk came out from the back of the store holding a bundle of clothing. "I've got it done for you" he called "I just need you to try it on"

Naruto smiled "Thanks, is there a place I can change?"

"Right back there" he pointed to a dressing room.

The Titans waited patiently for Naruto to come out. After a few minutes they heard a "So how is it?" They turned around and saw Naruto on his new outfit.

Apparently they Kyuubi went through Naruto's memories and copied basic Jonin attire. A green vest with lots of pockets and black cargo pants also with a lot of pocket. But the part that caught everyone's eye was his jacket. It was a long white trench coat that reached to his ankles and a large collar. On the right side of the coat was a large design of a sakura tree in bloom, its branches stretching out all over that side. On the left was the design of a nine tailed fox, its nine tails mirroring the positions of the sakura branches.

"Woah" was all they could say.

"So I guess that means you guys like it." Naruto chuckled.

"Usually a design this complicated would take weeks, but with your design specifications I got it done in record time" the clerk piped up. "Also, I do have a question"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why is it that you had the jacket made so there were so many secret pockets on the inside?"

"So I can add weights" he said simply.

The man clearly wanted to go on with the questions but politely refrained from doing so. He didn't need to rack his brain with conversation he would not understand. Robin paid him and they were on their way.

Before they could even make it to the T-tower BeastBoy had to ask something that was bugging him "Hey Naruto, what's with the fox?"

This made Naruto freeze in his tracks. Everyone else looked at him. They had also been wondering why. Naruto's eyes darted around nervously, trying to find a way out of this, like last time. Finding none, he sighed in defeat "fine I'll tell you...but not here, at the tower"

He began to walk towards the tower leaving everyone staring after him wondering why this was such a big deal.

They soon found themselves at the tower again. Naruto was sitting in a chair looking down at the ground. The others were sitting opposite of him on the couch waiting for him to speak. "Fourteen years ago a huge demon fox attacked my village" he started "The ninja fought hard against it never backing down. We were failing. The fourth hokage, the leader of my village, realized this and knew we would be destroyed if we kept fighting it. He devised a way to seal it away but the energy of the fox was to great to be put in any normal item. So he had to put it into a newborn child, whose umbilical cord had just been cut. The demon was sealed away but at the cost of the hokage's life. His last request was to treat the child as a hero for being the one to hold back the beast. His request was ignored. The boy lived his life as the pariah of the village. Hated and scorned for a thing that he could not control. And that is why, any questions?" The last part was said energetically.

His last sentence struck them as they remembered what Raven said "He was hated for something he couldn't control."

"So you have a demon inside of you?" Cyborg asked "well that explains a lot."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for them to strike him or make him leave the team. It never came. "You're not going to kick me out?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Why would we?" BeastBoy said.

"But I have a demon inside of me"

"We don't care what is inside you, friend Naruto" Starfire said.

"Yeah my father is a demon, so what?" Raven said.

"So you don't care?"

"Eh not really."

"I don't understand. Most people would be either afraid of me, think I'm a demon, hate me for what I am or all the above. Why aren't-"

"Naruto, all that sounds like things people who are afraid of what they don't understand would feel," Robin said with a stroke of understanding in his voice. "We are above all that. If not, then how can we call ourself heros. You shouldn't let those things get you down. Naturally there are people who are bound to be assholes like that. But you seem like the type of guy who is beyond tedious things. So I hope you prove me right in my judgement."

Naruto simply smiled his goofy signature smile with a thumbs up.

"You got it, Robin."

**AN: yaaaay! it's over! I should have the next chapter out soon but knowing me you shouldn't count on it. and as always Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was another day, or rather evening, in Jump city. The people were out and about walking down the streets. The villains were in jail, and those that weren't in jail were in places unknown. The Teen Titans were currently on the roof of the T-tower playing a game of volleyball, well most of them were. Raven was meditating on the ledge of the tower, not wanting to participate. Because Raven wasn't playing this left an odd number of titans, but this problem was quickly solved with one of Naruto's shadow clones.

On one side there was Starfire, Robin, and the clone Naruto. On the other were Cyborg, BeastBoy, and the real Naruto. The score was tied and the game was starting to heat up. The ball was being sent back and forth over the net with huge arrays of punches and kicks, plus the occasional head butt and tail whip from one of BeastBoy's transformations. To put it simply, thank whatever god you may believe in that you were not that ball.

Starfire grabbed Robin by the arm and threw him into the air. Once he was high enough he punched the ball over the net and straight at Raven "Hey Rae, watch out!" Cyborg warned.

The ball was suddenly enveloped by a dark looking energy and stopped right before it hit her. "Could you throw it back?" BeastBoy asked. Raven did just that, the ball came barreling through the air at BeastBoy hitting him in the stomach, the force knocking him off his feet "Thanks" he wheezed lying on the ground clearly in pain.

He stood up and threw the ball at Cyborg so he could serve. As soon as Cyborg caught it he whacked it over the net. The Naruto clone intercepted and kicked it, making it accidentally head for Raven again "heads up Raven!" he called.

Instead of catching it like last time, she just floated out of the way, the ball continuing on its path over the edge. Before anyone could react Naruto ran after it "I'll get it!" He ran towards the ledge with a grin. Before he could even get to the edge the ball came back over the ledge nailing Naruto right in the face. He fell on his back from the force "ouch..." he groaned "That hurt"

Starfire floated to his side "friend Naruto, are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine, Star" she helped him up.

"Terra..." Naruto heard BeastBoy mumble.

"Who?" He turned around and realized who they were talking about. There on a floating boulder, Naruto could see a blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a yellow letter T with a circle around it and yellow shorts. All in all she was pretty cute. Well he thought so anyway.

"You guys miss me?" she asked with a smirk. She looked down and finally noticed the other blonde wearing a white trench coat with a nine tailed fox and a tree with a blooming cherry blossoms. "Who're you?"

"My name's Naruto, who're you?"

"I'm Terra" she answered as she stepped off of the floating boulder "Nice to meet you Naruto" she looked over at Robin "I've been gone for a few weeks and you already replace me"

"No no! we didn't replace you!" BeastBoy said waving his arms wildly in front of him "he...uh...just...um"

"It's alright I'm just messing with you" Terra said to him making him calm down.

"So what are you doing back?" Cyborg asked giving her a high five hello.

"Well I want to join the Titans"

Robin asked "But what about your powers?"

Naruto leaned over to BeastBoy and whispered to him "what? what was wrong with her powers?"

"she well...um...used to have problems controlling her powers." he whispered back.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I've got control of them now. Watch this!" she hopped onto the still floating boulder and proceeded to do a series of Aerial acrobatics that even the blue angels would say were too dangerous to even attempt.

"So what do you think? Can I join?" she asked after she landed.

"Well I guess we could-" Robin was cut off by a large earthquake that shook the ground violently. It ended after a few seconds. Naruto was looking wildly around, having never been in an earthquake before. Everyone else was staring at Terra.

"What? It wasn't me" she said defensively.

They all ran into the living room and looked at the screen. It showed a map of the city. Little red circles were showing where the earthquakes were centered around. "There's no epicenter" Cyborg noticed "These aren't earthquakes."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"It means trouble, Titans go!" the team all ran for the door, except Terra, she just stood there looking downcast.

"You comin'?" a voice behind her said.

She turned around and saw Naruto standing next to the door. Suddenly smiling, she ran towards the door "Yeah I am!"

The city was in turmoil. People were running, screaming, down the streets, car alarms were going off. Chaos was the scene titans came to. Naruto was getting freaked out. he felt helpless, he couldn't do anything to stop this. Enemies he could deal with, but natural disasters? He hated having to wait things out.

"What is causing this?" Starfire asked, before a huge metal worm thing burst out of the ground. And shot a large red laser out of its single eye, destroying an entire building.

"That is" Raven answered.

Naruto felt relief. He could deal with a giant monster. Not waiting for any kind of signal he jumped down to attack. The other's followed his lead not wanting to just leave him by himself.

The worm saw a group of people on the ground in front of it. Lunging forward it tried to attack. Raven was there in an instant, energy glowing in her eyes "Azarath metrion zinth-"

"I got it!" Terra yelled, pushing past Raven raising a large wall of rock in front of the monster.

"No you don't!" Raven said. It was too late for them to move the people out of the way. The worm crashed through, the wall not even slowing it down. Suddenly it got quiet. The sound of straining metal piercing their ears. When they looked up they saw Naruto holding the thing back. His back was pushed up against the thing's mouth. His long nails screeching against its surface.

He looked at them is eyes crimson with the Kyuubi's influence "Would you stop gawking and move these people somewhere safe?!"

Raven looked at Terra "Terra I need help getting these people out of here!" Terra didn't move she stood there awestruck at the strength Naruto was showing "Terra!"Hearing Raven's call she snapped out of it and turned to the cowering people. Her eyes and hands began to glow yellow. A large section of the street came up from the ground "Get on!" she ordered the group. Most of the group got on and she flew off with the people, Raven also with a platform covered with people.

Naruto, still grappling with the metal beast realized something "Huh...Déjà vu" Right after he said this the worm stopped trying to go forward. Naruto felt the thing stop pushing and looked over his shoulder at it "Don't do it" he begged. Suddenly the worm snapped its head upwards sending Naruto flying through the air.

Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at the worm's side, not doing any visible damage at all, when he saw Naruto flailing wildly through the air. "Star!" Cyborg called to the floating tamaranian girl, who was shooting star bolts at the machine, "Catch him!" he pointed to Naruto.

She stopped throwing star bolts to see who Cyborg was talking about. Following his pointing finger she saw the screaming blonde "Naruto!" she exclaimed racing after him. She caught him about a second before he would have hit the ground.

"Thanks Star" he gasped out.

"I welcome you, but what were you trying to do? You cannot fly"

"I wasn't trying to fly, that thing threw me. Now could you put me down, we're still fighting this thing!"

Realizing what he said was true she dropped him on the ground and they ran/flew back to the fight.

The worm had just swallowed Robin's bombs and turned around towards the ground, its head turning into a drill. It dove into the ground, tunneling away.

"It's not getting away, Titans go!" Robin ordered.

They chased it down the hole trying to catch it. They quickly found themselves in a large cavern. BeastBoy was looking around confused "Where'd it go?"

Cyborg looked down at the readouts on his arm "Seismic readings are detecting heavy machinery...and a heartbeat" he told them.

Robin's expression changed to that of anger "Slade" he murmured.

Suddenly the ground started shaking furiously. The Titans braced themselves against the rock walls, Naruto though instantly dropped onto his stomach, hugging the ground "I hate earthquakes!" he yelled over the din.

All at once four giant worms burst out of the ground, surrounding the Titans. They all prepared for battle, but the hulking metal beasts seemed to ignore them and all dove into the same wall making one large tunnel.

"I wonder where they're going?" Naruto said absentmindedly.

"Wherever it is can't be good. Cyborg, BeastBoy, Starfire, Naruto" Robin began "You guys chase after those things, We'll go after Slade"

"Got it" the four of them said in unison before running down the tunnels.

"Naruto!" Raven called making him stop and turn around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

Raven looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't really word it right "Be careful"

Naruto grinned wide showing his brilliant white teeth "You know I will" giving a thumbs up he left down the tunnels to catch up to the others.

Cyborg, BeastBoy, Starfire and Naruto were chasing after the four worm things and were actually catching up to them. They could now see them directly in front of them. "we got 'em now!" BeastBoy yelled triumphantly.

Then the four worms all split up into different directions. One going left, one going right, one straight up and the last angled slightly upwards.

They all stopped at the junction looking at the different holes. By unspoken consent they agreed "Split up" Cyborg ordered. Cyborg went right, BeastBoy went left. Naruto took the slightly angled tunnel and star went up.

Cyborg was chasing the worm around the twists and turns of the tunnel and was having a lot of trouble doing so. He, sadly, was the slowest of the four. He knew he couldn't keep up forever so he lifted his arm and shot a magnetic dart from his wrist at the back of the worm. It landed perfectly "Ha, got you" Cyborg said to the thing. Before long the cord that still connected the dart to Cyborg became taut "Holy craaaaaaaap!!" he yelped as it jerked him off his feet. It was dragging him across the ground making sparks fly as he went.

BeastBoy was having slightly less trouble, but trouble none the less. He caught up to the thing easily as a cheetah, but was getting tired quickly. The lithe cat was built for sprinting not long distances. Thinking quickly BeastBoy transformed into something better, a timber wolf 'Ha, now I can stay right behind you'

Starfire was following her worm with little difficulty, except for the occasional rock that became dislodged and fell towards her. She easily dodged them when they came. She was mainly worried about how she could stop it. She tried pulling it back, but when she did it nearly pulled her arms out of their sockets. "Oooh, what can I do to stop you?" she asked in frustration. Suddenly getting an idea, her eyes glowed green, before the energy burst out of them and at the worm. When the beam made contact with the outside edge of the worm, it melted the rock, turning it into a thick liquid. The molten rock oozed over the worm, slowing it considerably. A second later the rock solidified around the worm effectively welding it to the walls of its own tunnel. Starfire floated up to look at her handy work and giggled with glee, because she had stopped it. Her happiness was short lived though because the welds began to crack and shatter as the thing shook itself loose, revealing it's unscratched exterior.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried as he pushed a second ball of swirling blue chakra into the worm. Naruto was having no trouble following the thing. He was currently attached to the end of it with chakra, standing on it as easily as he would a paved road. He knelt to take a look at where his attack struck "Nothin'" he sighed "Come on, why won't you break!? Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" a Naruto clone poofed into existence next to him. The original held out his hand upturned next to him, the clone began moving his hands around his hand, another Rasengan forming in the space above his hand. Once it was fully formed, the clone dissipated with the same poof of white smoke it made when it had appeared. Naruto took the newly formed Rasengan and thrust it into the same spot as the other two "Rasengan!"

"...Ahchoo!" Naruto sneezed "well that was weird." he looked down at the damage he made with his third Rasengan. It had slowly worn away the metal as the attack shredded it, making a crater a foot deep and two foot wide, At the bottom of it there was a small hole where he made it all the way through the skin. "well at least I did something." Making another clone he began to make a fourth.

Just about when he was done the worm turned straight up and broke the surface, jet engines extending out of the sides as it did. Once the section Naruto was on hit the curve, the G-force was too much for the force of the chakra holding him onto the worm. Naruto was flung face first into the side of the tunnel breaking the rock from Naruto's immense weight. 'why is it that I'm the one that gets hit in the face?' he whined pitifully in his head.

The other three worms came out of the ground with the jet engines on their sides, flying into the air. The heads and tails of the four were pulled into the body and were replaced by long peg-like things. They connected together forming one continuous worm, flying over Titan's tower.

Cyborg looked up at the circling machine. He opened up a panel on his left forearm that he used for his communicator "Robin! we found their target, it's Titan's tower!"

The three were standing in a huge cavern, gathered around a round computer console. Above them were four more worms flying in the same continuous circle as the ones above. Floating above the console was a holographic projection of their home. They were staring in shock at the hologram when Cyborg's transmission came over their communicators "Robin! We found their target, it's Titan's tower!"

"I know" Robin said back "you need to destroy those things, and quick!"

"You heard him" Cyborg addressed BB and Starfire "Lets break this thing!"

"Wait a second," Starfire said "Where's friend Naruto?"

Now that she had pointed it out, they did notice the absence of their blonde friend. "Yeah, where is he?" BeastBoy asked.

"Check his tunnel" Cyborg ordered them.

They all searched the area for a few seconds until they found the gaping hole Naruto's worm had come out of. They found him face first in the wall of the tunnel. He had made suck an indent he hadn't fallen out yet.

BeastBoy, as a green gorilla, jumped down and pulled him out of the wall. When he transformed back to normal Naruto dropped, because BeastBoy couldn't hold him. Naruto was laying there with a dazed, semi conscious look on his face "Now is no time to be napping" Starfire said getting Naruto's attention.

"I wasn't...ugh, never mind" Naruto slowly began to stand up.

"Dude, hurry up! Those things are trying to destroy our home!" BeastBoy told the blonde.

Naruto instantly forgot the pain in his face "What?! And I just moved in!" he yelled in anger. Naruto fixed his gaze onto the machines. he started pulling off his jacket and tossed it on the ground next to him, making the ground dent downward. He sat on the ground cross legged and pulled up the sleeves of his pants. The other titans watched with curiosity as he showed two tan weight holders, covered with strange kanji, wrapped around his ankles.

Cyborg asked "what're those?"

"A gift from a friend" Naruto said quietly as he unlatched them and stood up with them in his hands "Thank you Lee" he whispered and dropped the weights on the ground. They both made huge explosions of rock and dust because of their extreme weight.

"Holy crap!!" BeastBoy yelped.

"Time to destroy those things" Naruto said with a growl.

"Titans go!"

They ran towards the tower and the laser emitting worms. Starfire was flying, BeastBoy was a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg, his claws clamped on his shoulders, while Naruto was running at an incredible rate, not as fast as Lee or Gai could, but just enough to make them proud if they were there.

Naruto gasped when he saw the tower. The island was swarming with humanoid robots. They were dark colored, their white eyes contrasting with the rest of their bodies. (those henchmen things that Slade always uses). Without breaking his gait, Naruto looked up at his flying friends "I'll take care of these guys, you save our home!" he yelled up at them.

"But you will be overwhelmed!" Starfire protested.

"Never mind that, just go!"

Doing as he said they veered upwards towards the worms. Looking back at his targets. He quickly closed the distance between them.

One of the robots noticed Naruto speeding towards the island. It raised its arm, aiming a gun looking thing at him. Naruto's fist collided with its face, crushing the head.

Hearing a metallic crunch, more of the robots turned to see Naruto standing over their fallen comrade. Recognizing Naruto as a threat they all rushed him. He smiled before running at them. He punched the first one, destroying the head. Keeping the momentum from the punch he flipped forward his foot crashing down on another's shoulder. Putting his other foot on the other shoulder he continued the flip flinging the body at two more knocking them both to the ground. He landed kneeling and immediately did a sweep kick, literally knocking the legs out from three more behind him.

Naruto stood up, looking at the hundreds of the still standing robots surrounding him "This is gonna be fun" he said with a smirk before rushing in with a loud battle cry.

Cyborg was watching Naruto fight from above "Whoa" BeastBoy said after transforming back to human "That's...that's insane"

"Don't worry about him, let's get to destroying this thing" Cyborg began firing his sonic cannon at the machine.

Just as Robin was about to try to shut down the computer generator, there was loud stomping noises and before anyone knew it, Slade had planted his foot right into Robin's face, causing him to fly backwards. Robin quickly recovered from the kick, doing a back flip to land on his feet. Slade gave Robin no time to recover as he quickly sent down an axe kick forcing Robin to roll backwards, which Slade sent another kick towards Robin but this time he ducked and started backing Slade up in a corner with a barrage of punches. Unfortunately Slade had weaved and dodged them all, soon catching Robin's wrist throwing him behind him into an elevator shaft. He didn't stop his attack as he went into elevator as well, to continue their battle.

"ROBIN!!" both girls yelled as they ran towards the fight hoping to help Robin out. Yet Slade quickly closed the elevator shaft in order to block passage for the girls.

"You guys don't worry about me." He dodged two more attacks as he continued. Just find a way to shut down that generator."

The elevator then went upwards leaving Terra and Raven alone on the previous floor with the giant hole making worm. No longer contemplating on Robin, Raven quickly ran over to the controls.

"If I could just hack this system, then we may have a shot at shutting down the system."

"Why waste little time when we could just smash it and end this right now," exclaimed Terra quickly sending a large piece of earth straight towards the machine. It was just as quickly stopped by dark energy in the process though.

"What are you doing? Why are you stopping me?"

"Fool, we don't know what might happen if we just smash it. most likely if we do we'll never stop it."

"Or we can stop it sooner. And save our home."

They were now both in a power struggle neither giving up.

"Ugh, why can't you just trust me," Terra said pleadingly, her face contorted in frustration.

"You don't deserve to be trusted." That sent a blow to Terra's heart even weakening her control on the rock. Her face softened to a state of confusion and lost. "I have to meditate every day, training my mind always trying to best my powers. I'm just suppose to accept that you just mastered your powers. In order for me to trust you, you must gain the ability to be trusted."

Terra tore her eyes away from Raven's for a moment. She admitted it to herself. Although she could control her powers, she could always use room for more.

"So how do I earn trust then?"

"You can start by trusting me."

Terra released her hold on the rock, allowing Raven to quickly chuck it and soon went flying back to the machine. It was in vein though as chunk of rock, fell on the machine causing permanent damage to it due to the continue drilling from above.

"Ok, so smashing the machine was a bad idea," Terra said as she smiled sheepishly a Raven. The beam emitting from the worms increased by about two fold digging deeper, quicker into the hard earth. The circular rock that the T tower stood on, was slowly falling down.

"We have to go. There's nothing more we can do unfortunately," regretted Raven obviously disappointed that they couldn't save their home.

"Yes there is. Just please trust me."

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she gathered her elemental energy. She emitted a cry followed by shooting a blast of energy from her shooting hands at the falling rock.

"Azarath, Metrion , Zinthos!"

Raven, seeing as she knew where Terra was going, also used her abilities to help out, quickly pushing back up the tower, yet with much difficulty since they were lifting the tower itself.

Naruto just got finished destroying another group of robots. Not giving him a chance to react, another came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. He grabbed its arms and flung it over his shoulder. His throw left him open for a split second. A robot got under his guard and punched him in the guy, knocking the air out of his lungs. Naruto raised his arms and brought them down on either side of its head, crushing it. It seemed like, he nor the rest of the on surface Teen Titans felt the earth descending and ascending.

Naruto brought his hands together into the cross seal "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he cried. Two clones poofed into existence, one on either side of him. They attacked in unison.

He wished he could make more but he wouldn't allow himself to. Yes if he made more he could fight more at one time, but it would expend as much energy as it would if he fought alone, and he didn't want to use all his energy at once against this never ending tide of enemies.

Naruto, and his two clones fought hard. Ducking, weaving, and jumping in and around groups of robots.

One of the robots got lucky and managed to land a solid punch to the back of one of the clone's head, dispelling.

Naruto felt the clone's disappearance, and cursed under his breath. Kicking another bot in the chest, Naruto reached into his kunai pouch. He pulled a kunai with explosive tags attached to a long length of wire. He threw it with a grunt of effort, sending it through an enemy's chest without even slowing down.

The tags exploded in quick succession making a huge chain of fire and destruction, providing a brief respite for him and his single clone. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw that the large space the explosion made had already been filled by more of the things "Don't you guys ever stop?!" Naruto yelled before him and his clone jumped back into the fray.

He was panicking. He had no idea how much longer he could fight like this. His muscles were saturated with lactic acid. His reflexes were dulled, as were the clones. One of the robots kicked the clone's feet bringing him down to the ground before another ax kicked it in the chest, dispelling it.

Naruto felt the clone's feelings of fear and hopelessness wash over him. He turned around after snapping one's head off its shoulders just in time to feel a metal fist punch him. It had broken his nose, he could feel the blood oozing down his face.

Not giving himself a chance to feel the pain he grabbed the robots arm and flung him at a large boulder. He screamed when he felt something cut a groove through his shoulder. He turned and saw one of the robots with a laser pistol leveled at him.

Before he could even destroy the robot that had shot him two robots came at him and restrained his arms. A third walked up and punched him in the face, all the while the one with the gun walked forward. It reached for the knob on the back of the gun and turned it. The gun began making a loud whirring noise as it charged up.

It put the laser right at his head, the barrel pushing into his forehead. Naruto tried to struggle free but found himself too weak to escape the robotic henchmen's grasps. Naruto sighed in defeat "Well...this sucks..."

"You shall be a nuisance in master Slade's plans no longer." The robot sad in it's cold metallic voice.

"Hey guys, I found a hole to the inside!" BeastBoy said when he found the hole Naruto made with his Rasengan. Not caring whether they heard or not, BeastBoy transformed into a mouse and squeezed himself through the small hole an into the machine's innards. He darted around inside, chewing wires in half, and ripping out computer chips, trying to something to the worms attacking his home. Suddenly the things began to rumble as its systems began to fail.

"Heh...hey where's Naruto?" Cyborg asked looking around for the blonde.

"Down there!" BeastBoy pointed over the side.

They looked to see where BeastBoy was pointing and saw their friend. His nose was broken the blood covering a large portion of his lower face. Two robots were holding his arms each with a foot pushed against the back of his knee forcing him to kneel. A third one held a gun to Naruto's head. "Guys get down there, but be careful, we don't want him to shoot Naruto" Cyborg warned.

BeastBoy transformed into a pterodactyl and, with Cyborg in his claws, flew down to the ground. Before they were even half way down Starfire began to throw star bolts at them. One of the bolts hit one of the robots holding Naruto making it explode. The other two looked up to see the other three titans racing toward them.

They quickly turned and ran toward the edge of the island. The other one that had been holding Naruto was shot down by a very accurate shot from Cyborg's sonic cannon. The one with the gun made it and dove into the water.

Naruto slowly stood up using his knees for leverage and spat some globules of blood onto the ground "Yeah you better run!" he called after it. His voice strained, probably from the exhaustion of fighting an entire robot army by himself.

A few seconds longer and everyone else met up near Naruto at about the same time. Cyborg, Starfire, and BeastBoy landed few yards away from him and a hole opened up even further away. It was from this hole that Robin, Raven, and Terra climbed out.

"Woo hoo!" BeastBoy cheered "The Titans win again!"

"Yeah we did! Wait a second what happened up here?" Robin asked after seeing all of the robot bodies, limbs, etc.

"Man, you should have seen it" Cyborg told them excitedly "There were hundreds of 'em, Slade's robots, and Naruto fought and destroyed all of them by himself! it was awesome!"

"Are you serious?" Terra exclaimed, her jaw hanging open.

"Naruto, is this true?" Robin asked the blonde teen.

Naruto finally stopped looking out at the water and turned to the others, showing his bloody face in all its glory(sarcasm). He grabbed the back of his head in embarrassment "well, kind of..."

They all had gasped when they saw his face. There was a trail of blood flowing down from his nose, which was smashed up against his face, the tip of it on his cheek. "What?" he asked confused by their shocked expressions. "Oh sorry!" he reached up and grabbed his nose with both hands and forced it back in place with a sickening crunch.

"Better?"

They were still shocked but not by how he looked anymore but because of what he did "That was creepy" Raven said bluntly.

About an hour later found Raven and Terra walking down one of the tower's hallways.

Terra asked "so...friends?"

"Close enough" Raven answered with a chuckle "But you're lucky, it took me a year to stop hating BeastBoy" this made them both laugh.

"How long did it take you to stop hating Naruto?" she asked truly curious.

Raven paused for a second "I didn't really. He proved to me very quickly he was trustworthy."

They opened a door and walked into a dark room. "Where are we?" Terra asked.

"Your room" Raven flicked the lights on.

They were in a room with mountains painted on the walls. She was surrounded by the other Titans. Naruto was extremely exhausted but still wanted to be there, so he was leaning against Robin one arm around his shoulder.

"My room" Terra said quietly in shock. "This is my room?"

"Yep, you're an official Titan" Robin said handing her a communicator. "If you ever need anything, Naruto's room is right across the hallway"

She looked at the exhausted blonde and he gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

"I know what calls for such a momentous occasion" Cyborg announced "Waffles!"

When he said this everyone started to file out of the room after Cyborg. BeastBoy asked "Can they be non-dairy waffles?"

"What's a waffle taste like?" Naruto inquired.

Terra was in her room looking down at the communicator in her hands "They trust me, they actually trust me"

In some abandoned factory in downtown Jump city the only robot to survive was hooked up to a large computer. All of its memories were being played out on the large screen, showing everything it had seen that night. "It would appear the Teen Titans have a new teammate." a voice said from the darkness. The video paused. The frame that was on the screen showed Naruto staring defiantly at the camera in the henchman's eyes. "and it would appear he is powerful. Very powerful indeed." Slade stepped forward and looked closer at the screen examining his face. "This child will prove to be very interesting in the future."

**AN: As I said earlier all is better and you guys can rest easy. Now I know something might be confusing you guys because I also confused Ndasuune. This story **_**is**_**a NaruXTerra and not a NaruXRaven. The only relationship that Raven has with Naruto is that of a teammate and like a protective sister. just to clear that up. And also heads up, the next chapter has a new character. As always Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ndasuunye: This is first chapter of this story I did all my own.**

**Chapter 6**

The trees dropped their branches because of the severe beating they were taking from an all out war between two people. The young man of the two was running at top speed desperately trying to get away, slashing at whatever was nearby in order to slow down his pursuer, or the predator as the man would call himself. The boy jumped in the air slashing down his duel Dao swords, purple chakra shooting from them at the pale man creating a huge explosion as the attack hit the ground. Smoke and debris filled the air as the noises of trees cracking and snapping like twigs resonated throughout the forest. As he started to slow down in his rising through the air, his narrow eyes widened in seldom shock as the man's head popped out of the smoke riding on the ever extending neck with his face showing nothing but pure excitement. The man opened his mouth and out of it came a snake and from the mouth of the snake emitted the blade of an impossibly long double edged sword. A bit late, the boy couldn't dodge the attack and had to use his blades to block the headlong attack of the extended head of the man, successfully deflecting it. But that didn't stop the man though as he pushed his head downward, causing the boy to descend way too quickly towards the ground. The boy screamed loudly in pain from the impact of crashing to the ground while still blocking from getting stabbed. He ceased and removed the left blade from the defensive pose pushing the opposing sword off and slicing the man's head off in the process. The head lay on the boy's stomach for a moment the look of excitement never leaving his dead face before turning into brown mush.

'_Humph, should have figured as much. That snake in the grass Orochimaru could never be killed that easily._'

'_**Hey, don't compare snakes to that lowlife human. I'm ashamed that you're having difficulty with such a poser in the first place,**_' snorted a darker more sinister voice in the boy's mind.

'_I don't have time for your bullshit. I just need to get out here alive._'

Speaking no more on the matter with the dark voice, the boy soon jumped out of the way as a barrage of kunai came flying towards his way. He ran again, frantically throwing various weapons at Orochimaru, from shuriken to kunai to kunai with exploding tags, filled with fright and much anguish at the previous events that led to this. As he ran not caring where he went he thought over on what led to his dangers. Friendship, trust, love; all these things which he gave into. No more would he do such foolish things and carry such useless emotions. He'd thought all the betrayal he'd been through, all the pain; it's only now that he learns his lesson. Never again would he let people treat him like the dirt he never was. It was now back to the original mission, his only reason to live. And that was to defeat the king of the bijuu and let his master and sensei claim his rightful place on the throne. His thoughts were mused when he came across a cave and dashed a little too quickly into it hiding in the shadows as best as he could. He didn't see the crazed wanna-be Orochi anywhere, but as he shifted his eyes he noticed that this was a strange cave. It was filled with a weird aura, almost calming. The boy breathed in and out. As he looked deeper, he saw a large pair of stone leading up to something shining. He quickly climbed it and was surprised as it was an open scroll that was very illuminating. Heh, if it's a hidden scroll, then it must behold some very powerful secrets indeed which mean more knowledge.

As he was about to take the scroll from the stand it was on, he felt weird for a moment. In just seconds later, a powerful pain emitted from the scroll into his body as he held onto the scroll as it rolled itself up.

"AAARGHAA."

The pain was indescribable. It felt like his body was burning from the inside while the outside was cut open by many pointed objects. Yet he kept struggling to remove this scroll from its pedestal, the pain became more and more intense. It was like the more he struggled the more pain intensified. It started causing the boy's nails to lengthened to that of what could be claws on his hands and feet. The pupil in his eyes turned to slit green and his face became full of lines like cracks, but it wasn't. His hair was starting to frizzle and his canines were lengthening causing his mouth to trail a trickle of blood running down his chin. He let out a loud hissing sound which replaced his normal scream. It was something similar to that of a snake. Green chakra seemed to bubble behind the boy to what seemed like at tail. Yet it couldn't be determined as chakra was lashing so violently around the boy, right next to him in the middle of air, the force of so much chakra made the nothing rip showing blackness with a few twinkles. It was a small rip which made it hard for the boy to see it much less anything else around him as the green chakra was flaring too violently to let any other vision pass through the green haze. He kept trying for dear life, determined beyond all reason to grasp this scroll. Whatever it was it must really have some powerful secrets which driven him only more. It took him a moment to realize something was sucking. It felt small and he ignored it. Unfortunately the vacuum overly rapidly becoming way too strong for him to just ignore (**AN/Nda: Let's be mature about this folks**). The force was pulling him off of his feet. He was now kind of fortunate that this thing wouldn't budge, despite the pain he was feeling. Yet the pain finally took strain on him after so long and subconsciously let go, his eyes fully widened at what he just done. He tried to fight the force but he was over easily overpowered and his body was sucked towards the rip. It was as soon as his body touched the very small gap in the air, his body shone blinding white, and disappeared leaving a strong gust of wind in his wake.

The entire day was really weird for the Titans. Every moment when they were inside the alert signal went off. They would sprint give very quick overview of the mission and sprint off and for what? Every time they got to the scene of the crime, it would only be in misfortune as the enemy was nowhere to be found or just brutally beaten where the cops just handed them into their vehicles. Soon after they were too beat from running to even do the night crimes. They just let whatever handled the earlier crimes it handle it. Right now everyone was doing their own thing. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg was playing a new video game system, Raven was locked in her room reading her books, naturally Naruto was busy training his body. As for Starfire, well she was just being her. Suddenly the alarm went off again and they all groaned.

"Again!? Can't we just ignore this one Robin? I'm sure it will be taken care of by the time we get there," asked Beast Boy as he continually stared into the giant screen of the TV still playing the game with Cyborg.

"He has a point for once Robin." Beast Boy smiled as he was seemingly complimented before scowling yelling at a nonresponsive Cyborg for the realized insult.

"That may be true but we are still Titans we need to go." Both green and metallic boys groaned as the screen switched from its game to a map of the city. "Alright Titans let's move."

"What about friend Naruto?"

"Since he obviously didn't hear it we don't have time to go get him. Besides I'm sure he will be fine here by himself. As for Terra, she was already outside so I'm sure she's holding off the enemy. Now let's go."

Nobody else disagreed after that. There really was no point. Unfortunately by the time they got there, it was too late. Terra was there as well trying to scope the area.

"Darn it." Robin smacked his fist against a building as the police truck carrying the said criminal rolled off. "Why is it that every time we get here the enemy is taken care of? I am glad there is someone else here to take care of the crime, but still…"

It was quiet for a moment. Nobody knew exactly what to do right now.

"Well one question we need to figure out is why are there so many crimes being committed today," Raven suddenly said making her presence known.

"Do you think this could be because of Slade?"

"I don't know Beast Boy, but I think Raven is right. We should find out what's up with all these attacks and why they seem to be resolving themselves so quickly. Cyborg, do you think you can find any traces of unknown DNA of any kind here."

"I'm on it Robin. Unfortunately, I only see peeled skin from Plasmus so it could be possible for this to be Slade's doing. Yet that's all I got as far as who was here."

"Hmm alright. Someone will have to stay out in the city for the night. Any volunteers. I need to be at the base to try to look for any clues on the big screen with Cyborg." At that Cyborg sighed in relief. And that gave him an idea.

"How about we let Naruto and Terra stay out her until nightfall." She was just about to interject but Cyborg cut him off. "Naruto because he could use something like this to get him familiar with the surroundings and Terra because that this could be her first official assignment as a new member to the team." He smirked at the oodles of torment he could see on Terra's face now.

"Well if you say it like that, how about me and Beast Boy instead." Beast Boy heavily nodded frantically at the suggestion.

"No Cyborg's right. His reasons are valid and I agree with them. Besides he is new to the group. You guys use the time to get acquainted so you guys can be comfortable working with each other in the future. Now we just need to tell him himself."

Naruto was finally bored. It's no fun when you're training alone for two hours straight. Now he sure wished he had Cyborg here to get him some super cool sparring equipment with his techno thingies. Or maybe he could dwell his little mind on the mechanics of said machinery. He quickly disregarded that option. That seemed like a real pain in the butt. He went in the fridge to get some nice refreshing milk. And boy did he get milk. If only he had sense enough to read the carton to realize what the expiration date was. And by which it was past due. Yet the only thing that came to mind when he opened the fridge and drunk the milk was they needed to go grocery shopping. The poor idiot. He decided to test his luck with the TV. As he sat there flipping through the channels aimlessly, he was bored. Everything on it sucked. Soon he happened upon the news as they were talking about world events. He was so engrossed as he was by the TV that he didn't realize that the Titans had returned from their adventure.

"I see the news channel is something you really take a liking to eh?" asked Cyborg grinning widely. That caused Naruto to jump a bit from the shock. He mumbled incoherent curses blaming the TV for not allowing him to sense them beforehand. Everyone heard him and laughed a bit except for Terra. She didn't understand what they were talking about. How could he sense them before they came? She decided to leave that question on her list of 'Questions to Ask'.

"Well Naruto I'm glad you're starting to understand our world a bit more but now it's time for your first assignment." Naruto only looked at Robin quizzically and the teen continued. "There has been massive amount of crime lately today and it's still only around 2-2:30pm. So I want you to just go to town and look around. Check for any crimes, whether they be big or or small. If the rest of us don't get to the site in time, try and mingle with the 'authority', would be the best word. They are dressed in blue and usually wear this roundish helmet on their head like my own only in blue and black. Anyway, try to find out what you can, ask about who was helping them catch criminals and what type of crimes does this helper go up against. You got all that?"

He nodded his head now officially excited. This would be his first mission or 'assignment' as Robin called it. He was just about to turn and leave but Robin seemingly unknowingly continued. The only person caught off guard of course was Naruto since he was still clueless at the moment.

"I want Terra to accompany you as well." Naruto looked at the girl for a moment before smiling widely. He didn't really care he was getting company. It was actually a good thing right now.

"Ok then Terra, let's get moving." She tried to stop him wanting to question how he was going to get through a large mass of water alone but he was too fast and took off. As she glided along her rock bypassing the water she was astound at what she saw. There was that weird boy Naruto effortlessly and quickly running across the water as if it were solid. The speed was incredible in itself. Her rock started to drop downward but she quickly regained her concentration. That was too close. This guy was certainly a weird one. Well, maybe weird wasn't the word as she realized that she could move earth and other people could do so much more. She finally caught up to him and sighed with relief. This guy certainly fast, causing her to lose him for a moment. She was certainly glad he stopped right where they entered the city from the forest.

"Naruto, don't go off in such a hurry. We got to stick together. I almost lost you for a moment. I can't move as fast as you can while I'm manipulating rocks you know," she said as sternly as possible.

"Oh sorry...err?"

"Terra."

"Yeah, Terra. Sorry about that. I guess I got a little excited." He scratched the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

And so it was a long day to boot. This guy was so hyperactive. She mentally groaned as he continued to be awed and asked her questions.

'_I'm going to kill that bucket of bolts for doing this._' She should have known this was brought up for a reason. Yet wasn't really that bad. Despite his over activeness, he was quite the person to hang around with. He was kind, funny (though not intentionally like Beast Boy), and considerate. She was sort of glad it was just them two on this assignment. She was starting to get to know this kid and she enjoyed it. They spent an hour walking around the city, Terra explaining what the other Titans didn't of the city, looking out for any crimes or villains. She even introduced him to new music as well which really fascinated him. He wondered how so many songs could be stored on something the size of his thumb. She laughed at this while he was still confused. She didn't know how it worked exactly but told him it was the technology they used to make it work. That made him definitely want to learn about this 'technology' now. They spent an hour palling around until they heard a loud noise. Terra levitated herself up to see electricity followed by many devices traveling towards the source of it. She dropped back down quickly and called out to Naruto."

"Naruto call Robin and let him know something's up. I'm going up ahead to hopefully catch up to the action."

He patted himself down only to look up at the retreating girl sheepishly smiling.

"Err, I think I left mine at home heh." He felt awkward now as Terra groaned. There was one thing she learned about him which was he could be a real pain at times.

"Alright you go, I'll stay here and wait for the rest of them."

He nodded and dashed off leaving Terra waiting impatiently. It wasn't too long after that they all arrived on the scene. Yet the area was empty leaving the team to wallow in failure.

"Darn it this guy must be a good one," spoke Robin trying to hide his frustration speaking in a calm voice. Everyone was silent for a moment. It wasn't too long of course since Naruto suddenly remembered the information he found.

"Oh yeah I found out something. The police said that they thought it was us who were taking care of the bad guys the entire time. They wondered why we finished so quick. Of course they said that whoever this person was obviously didn't show their face or identity of any sort. They couldn't tell me anything about who was doing this. We should be glad that we straightened this out."

"Why would this be a good thing that it wasn't us? We are totally getting stood up by some unknown hero or something," yelled Beast Boy excitedly. It was natural for him to be concerned about popularity of course.

"Well I would like to know this too Naruto. I don't see any real positive reason that the police realize that we aren't behind the heroics," interjected Robin.

"Well whoever was doing this was doing this like a blockheaded idiot. Every time the police would come, they would always find them all messed up. Like with this guy called Johnny Rancid, you know him?"

Everyone nodded and he continued.

"Well he was no threat really but he this person took him and thrashed on him very badly. He ruptured his rib cage, broken both his arms and his stomach was ripped open. He had to be rushed to the hospital immediately. The police, say that it was a wonder he survived with his right lung had a hole in it."

The gang just stared at Naruto with shock. It took Robin's strong voice to break everyone else out their muse.

"Alright then, Cyborg check for any remains of the battle. Then we need to find this mysterious dark hero and try to stop him before he winds up killing the criminals."

"Robin, I got nothing. Whoever this guy is sure seems to be trying to keep clean."

"Fine then, let's just head back to the tower everyone. It's getting late and I doubt there will be much more activity for the night."

Everyone then dispatched. Robin took off on his motorcycle, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy took off in the T-Car. Beast Boy, not surprisingly though, offered Terra to take the T-Car with her, but she refused and decided to just take the nearest rock there. Naruto also rode the rock with her. He wanted to see how that was too. He never actually flew on a rock before. And boy did he like it. It was just like, he felt as though he was flying but without using any energy. But it also wasn't as cushiony as the T-Car either, where he could just relax while enjoying the ride either. Well he didn't know which one to choose from. So he thanked her as they flew and enjoyed the ride. Unfortunately though the milk caught up with him forcing him to jump off and run straight to the tower while holding his butt for dear life. She laughed at him along with everyone else but they were still confused with his actions until Cyborg remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing an empty carton of expired milk on the table. Too bad for Naruto." Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, despite not wanting to, burst out laughing. Robin heard the story amazingly from his cycle and laughed along with them.

"What unfortunate guy!"

Suddenly Naruto's voice filled the air. "It's not funny,"

The next day was pretty slow as there weren't much of anything going on that day. To pass the time they each did something by themselves. Cyborg worked on the T-Car. Raven was doing what she did best, read, but in the dining area. Beast Boy was busy watching some kung fu movie. He would be out hanging with Terra but she insisted that she train on her abilities. She said she would hang out with him again once this whole mystery hero ordeal blew over. Naruto was training with Terra who was first reluctant to first train with him. But after constantly irritating her to no end, she gave in but with a warning of about this being dangerous, which for Naruto was nothing to him. He would have actually been watching TV right now but Beast Boy was hogging the TV and was persistent to watching that kung fu movie. He started to watch it with him, but he got fed up with how unrealistic it was. So seeing as there was no way for him to get the TV, he went and trained outside when he stumbled upon Terra training. He had a good time training with her, despite not learning much about her. But that was ok, because she was fun, determined and trustworthy as far as he had seen. They stood apart from each other at a distance. Well Naruto stood anyway, while Terra hovered over the earth on, well earth or a slab of it to be specific.

"Alright let's take a break Terra." She nodded and jumped off her rock as the slab flew somewhere safely.

"So Naruto what's the deal with the headband?"

"Huh," he replied confused by her question.

"Why do you wear that headband all the time for? Especially one that has a leaf on it?" she wasn't being rude and he knew that. It was just the fact that this was kind of shocking talking about his headband. He looked down for a moment before answering.

"This thing on the headband," he pointed with his thumb, "is a symbol of my homeland, Konohagakure. Back where I come from, every ninja village like my own, has a symbol on their headband to represent their ninja village. It shows our loyalty to our village. So I could never just throw this away. This constantly reminds me that I am always a Konoha Shinobi in which we must take pride in that." He looked up to her smirking for no real reason.

She didn't exactly know where this Konohagakure was but if he held his head high for it then it must be a good place.

"Oh ok. So you're a ninja huh? That's cool. Can you like hide in the shadows and use secret magic to kill people and have massive swords skills going pwah yah…" She then started acting out poorly accurate 'ninja moves' with a big joking smile. He only laughed at that. What kind of movies where these people watching. "…But like shouldn't you be like wearing all black never revealing your identity and stuff."

"Well no not really" Naruto answered "Usually ninja will wear just about anything they wanted to, before I wore this I used to wear a neon orange jumpsuit"

"But why would you do that!? You could get yourself killed if they saw you"

"I like orange" he said with a shrug right before the alarm went of in the open training field.

"Looks like we got to cut this conversation short Terra. Looks like there's trouble."

It was mere seconds later before everyone was in the living room.

"Alright team, we have the coordinates. Everyone just follow me and Cyborg."

Nobody wasted any time now. Robin hurriedly hopped on his R-Cycle and sped off with no thought of slowing down 'till he got there with everyone close behind. It was a good thing too, because the mystery hero was battling Plasmus. They all got off their respective modes of transportation or just landed on the ground as they watched this guy. He was breathing heavy as he was obviously very weak. His clothing was tearing in various places yet not a shred on the precious areas not so oddly enough. Despite Plasmus being a large ball of purple toxic goo, the hero was holding him up high in the air as if nothing.

"Now tell me disgusting being, where am I, and what kind of village is this? What are the neighboring villages ?" he spoke darkly. It wasn't demonic like but, for some reason though, Raven felt as though this guy could be associated. She must be imagining things. The titans were about to help out this person but Robin raised his hand signaling them not to.

"But why shouldn't we? If this person is fighting the enemy, shouldn't we be there to help not to mention not let him outshine us?" spoke Beast Boy impatiently.

"I understand but I want to see him do this. We need to find out how he handles things and why he has shown up in Jump City. Just jumping in helping him out won't do anything. Probably might lose him by doing that."

The green changeling groaned but complied nonetheless. Back on the battlefield, Plasmus only roared at its captor and attempted to swing at the hero with both arms one after the other. He let him go swatting both hands away easily. Once plasmus was about to hit the ground, he suddenly roared in pain as he was kicked right in the gut flying backwards. Yet he was giving no time for compliance as the hero was steady running in front of him. He reeled his left arm back with his hand pointing straight. Now Plasmus lost his breathe as he couldn't even sound his pain when the hero thrust his pointed palm straight through the purple goo monster. Everything was still now as he removed his arm from the monster's gut as it fell on its knees breathing heavily red fluid now dripping down its body which was hardly visible through all the purple goo.

"You should have told me what I wanted to hear instead of being defiant." The hero's facial features then changed to that of something maniacal and sinister.

"**Now you die!**" His voice was now demonic which shook both Raven and Naruto.

"Ok now we can step in since we know this guy is serious. Titans, GO!"

They leaped into action but were too slow. The boy had kicked the monster what could be interpreted as the chin forcing him to fly high upwards. Starfire was about to shoot a star bolt at the newly airborne boy, but was too slow as the boy grabbed Plasmus's head bringing it down in a high paced until it collided with the floor. Beast Boy was too slow and was splattered with goo when the boy brought down the monster's head on the floor. Raven quickly made a force field in front of her which thankfully for Cyborg and Robin, was behind. Starfire simply dodged the incoming slime. The boy risen himself up as he looked at a skinny white skinned man who was bleed profusely from his chest and his head. He was breathing heavily trying to get as much air as possible. He was kicked on his back which showed a deep hole in between his chest and stomach. His left side of his face was carved, not with permanent damage but enough to make a lot of blood cover that portion of face. He was dying nonetheless. Most of the Titans were too shocked by the condition of the man. Yet Naruto was not fazed by such a state because he himself had been through worse. That was nothing to him. The boy was just about to bring down his pointed hand towards the man heart to end his life but a kunai hit the hand causing it to bleed a bit. Everyone broke from their stupor as they turned to Naruto who was the one who threw it. The boy also turned to Naruto as well now angry as to why he did that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You defeated him, isn't that enough or are you not satisfied until you end his life?"

The boy looked shocked and angry continuing to glare at the boy as he stood up straight. If you took an approximate guess, you could say he was 5' 10" ft.

"Why did you stop me from killing this man? Is he not an enemy of this village?" the boy said not entirely responding to Naruto's question.

"Naruto's right. We are grateful that you defeated our enemy for us. But we don't go trying to kill the enemy. The enemy being defeated is enough. Ending the criminal's life only makes you a criminal yourself."

He wasn't paying any attention to Robin though at all. He only continued to stare at Naruto dully.

'_**Can you not smell it? Can you not sense it?**_' mentally spoke the demonic voice from back in the forest.

'_Sense and smell what? I don't know what you're talking about,_' spoke the boy mentally back.

'_**Off of the boy in the Shinobi outfit . He has it, he has the Kyuubi no Youkou inside him!**_'

'_Really, are you sure?_'

'_**Fool, do not doubt my words. I can smell the youkai off of that one for sure.**_'

'_So, if I attack and kill him then-_'

' _**I'll then become king. Go hurry. Even in your weakened state that you are in now, you should be able to defeat him.**_'

The boy spoke no more with his mental partner and smirked with amusement. Here it was the Kyuubi no Youkou, right in this weirdo village. It was a shame that it is in the body of a pathetic yellow haired boy. Yet he counted his blessings truly believing that he could kill this loud mouth brat regardless. He heavily charged and none of the Titans stopped him until it was too late. Naruto blocked the boy's hand with a kunai making the boy's hand now bleed profusely as it dug deeper into in his hand unintentionally.

"What are you doing!?"

"Killing the one who stands in my way to become king," he spat back at the blonde ninja with a certain yip in his voice.

Naruto was utterly confused by this boy's statement. Become king by killing him, what did that mean? Yet his thoughts were cut short as he was pushed back. Robin then came from above slamming down his staff which was blocked by a sudden kunai from the boy. He struggled for a bit but was able to push back Robin as well, quickly jumping to the side to avoid an incoming metal fist to the face. He wasn't fast enough as a large black hand enshrouded his entire body but his head. He was raised upward as he struggled trying to find the source of such ability unfortunately he wasn't able to find out as he was quickly smacked painfully to the side with a huge boulder. His body bounced on the ground. His head was bleeding but the cut was slowly healing itself, very, very slowly. He had little chakra left so he reached for his blades on his sides. They were gone and way over by some girl in a blue hood, her face barely visible. All six of the weirdly dressed people and the ninja surrounded him.

"Easy now kid, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk," Robin said slowly moving closer, with his staff in hand.

The boy jumped upwards lunging himself at the demon ninja but was smacked by something silver causing him to finally blackout. Normally he could have sustained that damage but he been up for now being three days straight. Plus not to mention the fact that transport took a lot chakra from his body.

"He sure wanted to hurt us," Beast Boy spoke finally letting out a long held sigh.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure he was attacking us specifically. He did try to attack Naruto twice, from what I've seen anyway. Yet, we'll figure it out later, right now we need to get him some medical attention."

Raven entered the T-Car and mused silently. All those emotions she felt when her energy held him. How could just a human hold so many negative emotions and not a shred of positive ones? It made her shiver which no one caught.

**AN: Lately I've been noticing a sudden increase in number of favs/alerts/reviews and stuff lately for this story. Now could someone tell me, did something change about the site that made my story more seeable by the people or is it just luck. Anyways, hope you guys are loving it as much as I am! total pure unadulterated awesomesauce!! ready set REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there boys and girls, this you're friendly neighborhood spiderman……I didn't know spiderman was a neighborhood. It confuses me every time I hear that. Anyway, if you have realized, I have taken over this story, New Life, New World which I will change the title's name….but if you don't want me to, let me know. Anyway here's the latest chapter. People been itching for a ninja fight so I kind of made one. You'll understand what I mean when I say kind of. Well thanks for faving me and enjoy the chapter.**

**Rated: T**

**I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans. They belong to Shonen Jump and D.C. Comics respectively. I do own the original character.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Challenge the King P.2: Pointless**

He started to stir and something scratching the floor was being heard. By the time he opened his eyes all he saw a familiar girl retreating from the room. It was that girl with the blue hood on. It seemed that she had short, neck length blue hair and a long blue robe on though that's all he saw since she was showing her back. He opened his eyes fully now as the door slammed shut causing him to wince a bit. Who was that person? He looked around and noticed a few computers and other various gadgets. No way, he couldn't be back at that accursed lab. He tried to get up only to barely move at all. What was wrong with his body? He couldn't move his arms or legs or even his waist. He started to squirm quietly until he started getting impatient. Soon you could hear the sound of a bed banging against the floor, loud hisses and various curses a shrew. You would think it would be any minute before you heard a loud bang and debris shooting everywhere.

Raven was sitting there; seemingly impassive though in reality she was slightly worried. What she felt earlier from the boy was not normal. She still couldn't get over the fact that she felt absolutely no shred of positive emotions. That wasn't normal with any being. Even the supernatural were more optimistic than this child. She continued to study over this boy. Despite his emotional state, he looked somber as he lay unconscious. Subconsciously, she started to reach with her left hand towards his face. Yet it never made contact since she flinched at the sight of him stirring. She pulled back as his eyelids started to twitch. His pulse rate seemed stable and nothing else seemed out of order. With that in mind, she pushed her chair back, the legs scratching against the floor as she pushed and got up going towards the door not looking back. It didn't take her long to reach her comrades as they were all sitting in the living room, not seeming the least bit concerned with anything other than the tasks set before them. this meant, BeastBoy watching TV, Naruto and Terra training, Cyborg eating a sandwich, Robin doing his usual investigations and Starfire...doing something with her hair. It would seem strange to most but she's been living with her for a while now. So no matter how awkward, it was normal….for her anyway.

"The boy's awake," she said in her monotone voice. All heads present shot their heads up so fast, you would expect them to get whiplash. She watched Cyborg as he went to the window which confused her until he yelled.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS, THE KID'S AWAKE." She could hear the two scream back to him against it. It wasn't very long before they came. So everyone was there walking towards the medical area until they heard a loud roar.

"GRAAARRH!" That stopped all of them in their tracks. Damn the kid was getting restless before they had time to even reach the doorknob of the door leading to his current resting area, the bed he was resting on crashed through the door breaking apart as it hit the wall behind it. They're eyes were wide looking first at the destroyed bed then at the heavily breathing boy. He was wearing a torn ragged white shirt that was supposed to be under what could have been a black shirt through indication of the black short sleeves hanging off his shoulder. His pants were tattered and torn badly, the left pants leg having multiple holes in it showing pieces of his boxers, which also had holes in it, going up to the middle of his calf which was obviously torn at. The right side was practically missing with only a small ring hanging around his right ankle and the top of the pants leg torn a little under his backside, not showing his boxers. He was brown skinned with black spiky hair that hung down to the middle of his back with a few upright sporadic spikes and two bangs framing the sides of his face. He had nice brown eyes which currently looked angry. The only piece of clothing they chose not to for some reason was his footwear. It was tatami sandals like that of Naruto's. But that wasn't the problem.

He was breathing heavily as he finally broke free of the straps restraining him. In his blind anger he took the cot and threw it through the door almost hitting those behind it. He eyed them in mild confusion. Were they here captive in this place as well? No, that couldn't have been right. They had looks of pure shock on their faces looking at him. They must have captured him. Were they with Orochimaru? So many questions ran through his mind.

'_**I highly doubt these fools are working for Orochimaru. Use your brain for once. They HELPED the Kyuubi container not tried to kill him. God you're so stupid.**_'

"Quiet you sack of skin. I don't need you starting again. I'm busy right now," he whispered to himself which was still audible to his audience. Ok this boy was starting to scare them and not because he seemed powerful but because he started talking to himself. "Why have you captured me? What do you want with me," he asked in a surprisingly softly dull tone of voice. It was much different than what they heard hours ago. It wasn't that deep, which was no surprise since he looked as old as them. Robin, finding his voice spoke up.

"We didn't capture you. You needed medical help and we brought you here so you can heal. And we wanted to ask you a few questions."

"That explains why you strapped me to a cot. This is a bit original using a cot I mean. If you don't let me leave, I will be forced to kill you."

Robin was getting nervous. By the sudden dark change in his tone of voice, he was sure he wasn't bluffing. Or at least he could assume.

"We saved your ass from near death and you threaten us." Naruto now looked slightly pissed from the way the boy was acting. "What the hell is you're problem. You should be happy we didn't kill _your_ ass." He ignored Cyborg's plea to calm down. No way, this ungrateful little punk should be thankful and smacked some sense into.

The boy looked at Naruto with a curious eye. It was that jinchuuriki. Now that he had some rest, he would be able to take them all one and still kill the boy. Finally, fate decided to smile upon him. Well that's what he though. He slowly reached for the side of his right leg and patted it a few times. It was gone! His weapons pouch was gone. Come to think of it, where was his swords. He prayed that they had it somewhere in this place. He quickly made a few familiar hand signs silently spoke:

"Futon: Diatoppa" nobody knew what he was doing and suddenly a burst of wind shot from him straight towards them forcing them to jump in the nick of time. Though as soon as Naruto hit the air, the boy was in front of him and threw a punch at him. The punch wasn't as effective since he cringed from a sudden pain he felt from the side of his chest. That distraction was just slow enough giving Naruto enough time to catch his fist and counter with his left straight to his face. The boy went flying back but caught himself on the wall. He pushed himself downward towards Naruto again but this time that tri-colored boy as he raised his silver staff ready to smack the boy back again. Just as the boa staff was about to connect to his face, he caught it much to Robin's surprise and used some of his strength ignoring the pain from his chest as he flipped the staff upward along with Robin making him crash into an incoming BeastBoy from behind. The crash of the two distracted him as he didn't even recognize someone was coming from behind him. He paid for that distraction as now a bunch of green energy balls hit him square on his chest and legs. The boy folded on one knee as the hits were too much for his already injured body. Why wasn't his body healing as fast as it should be? It didn't matter right now as he jumped high, dodging the next green energy blast as he swing kicked the orange skinned girl which didn't go as far but the impact did just what he wanted. He deducted that it was either due to his current weak condition or her skin was rock hard. He forced himself to go with the first at the moment despite the pain in his foot. once he landed on all four when he hit the ground he rushed at the jinchuuriki again jumping high over a black square shield and pushing down an incoming Cyborg to the ground, digging his fingers deep within his circuitry causing the metal man to receive literal shock and momentarily shut down his system.

The boy used the metal man as a springboard and he pushed himself over Naruto and blew another, larger gust of wind down to him who flipped to the side and jumped towards the hovering boy and attempted to punch at his head again which was dodge and Naruto ducked an incoming swing kick catching the boy this time in the gut. The boy hit the ground hard on his back as Naruto landed easily. Damn, why was it so hard to defeat this boy? He attempted a sweep kick which proved successful as Naruto was falling on his back but was punched in the gut. He started to shoot backwards but caught himself and grabbed the boy's fist and swung him, letting the boy go, and the momentum of the throw causing the boy to hit the wall hard, even leaving a dent. His stomach couldn't take this much pain anymore and he threw up, puke mixed with blood. His eyesight was momentarily blurry as he looked up. By the time his eyesight returned to normal though, a small ball of spinning chakra was in the jinchuuriki's hand and only 3 feet away from his stomach. In desperation, the boy did a quick series of Handseals.

"Rasen-" Naruto's yell was cut short as a huge slice of wind cut at him slicing the left sleeve of his shirt off and diminishing his Rasengan. The force of the attack alone should have pushed him back, but that wasn't the case as he was still caught on the right of his chest with the ball. The pain of the attack was too much as he fell down, his chest bleeding profusely refusing to heal. He tried to get up, but he felt a force on his back stopping him from doing so. He felt so damn weak right now. Guess he didn't get enough rest as he thought. He felt himself be risen by a black shadow and tried to turn his head to see. It didn't matter as the user of the technique revealed herself to be that girl from before. He struggled to get free but the more he struggled, the tighter his body was squeezed making it more painful. All but Cyborg crowded around him as he was still shut down. The attack must have short circuited his battery keeping him out of commission. Robin would deal with Cyborg afterwards since he was actually taught how just in case. The boy was getting more angrier and could barely hear what they were talking about amongst themselves. In a huge surprise, the boy made a huge roar, his eyes momentarily turning to green slits which no one caught. The force of the yell forced everyone off their feet to the various things behind them. Everyone but Naruto was knocked out by the attack. Now with more energy, he attacked Naruto faster and harder, barely dodging all of the boy's swings. He ducked from a swing kick, weaved to the side of an incoming punch but getting hit in the gut with a right and continued to get punched upwards until he was kicked in his sides, smashing against the wall next to where the door to the operating room to the medical room should be. He was given no break as he felt his entire body smash through the wall and was headed straight for the computers behind him but was given no chance as he was hit with another Daitoppa, blasting him to break through where the boy's body last hit.

"Futon: Kazekiri!" A huge slicing wind hit Naruto square in the chest making a huge gash along it. What the hell was up with this? Before he seemed so weak and tired. Now he had all this sudden strength. Naruto didn't understand but it didn't matter. He was an enemy and he would be stopped. He took out a kunai from his pouch and ran at him only for the boy to appear in front of him with a malevolent smile stretched across his face. Naruto hesitant from the shock, eventually swung at the boy with the kunai who easily caught it in his hand, another shock to Naruto but didn't have time to be any more shocked as the boy twisted his wrist making Naruto cry out in pain. He continued twisting it, even after Naruto was forced on a knee until his entire body twisted and he kicked the blonde jinchuuriki in the jaw making him hit the ceiling. Naruto was barely conscious but it didn't matter as loud footsteps were heard and a boa staff slicing at the wind was heard and the boy attempted to make an uppercut at Robin who jumped to dodge the punch and flipped, his metal boot connecting with the boy's jaw. That forced him to back up a few steps. Now he wasn't given much time to retaliate as he had to keep weaving and blocking incoming, well placed swings from Robin. He ducked the next swing but didn't pay attention to his sides as a rocked impacted him from the side making him bounce against the floor, but he caught himself eventually. Suddenly a green paws swung at him, inches from his face and it kept repeating its pattern. Two to the face, one to the stomach and occasionally a fist to the chest. It kept forcing the boy backwards and he was still perplexed by the changing into different animals. He was almost against the wall but caught the next swing to the face, but was hit by a constant barrage of star bolts. They were coming so hard and fast, he could only block against these as he was forcefully pushed to side, but still next to the wall. The barrage stopped and he carefully removed his burning arms from his face but was proven a fatal mistake as he was hit dead on with a huge star bolt blasting him back through the entrance of the current room.

He forced himself up, now all that energy going away again. Damn he was spent and he was winning. This group proved more powerful than he thought. He needed to be at full strength for this group. He forgot about his third, more tainted power since he was focused on just killing the jinchuuriki. Two large pieces of earth hit him twice in the back of the head. He turned around now angry and his steps wobbly, baring his little more than normal canines which almost looked like fangs; _almost._

"RASENGAN!" It was too late for dodging as his eyes were stretched wide as his chest was impacted with a spiraling sphere of chakra cutting through his skin until the ball was let go and forced the boy's entire body to fly upward and hit the ceiling. He was stuck there for a moment until he came crashing down along with a huge chunk of the roof from battering beating it took. Naruto was panting heavily as they tried this again. Cautiously they approached his current position. Robin, from behind with his silver boa staff, BeastBoy in gorilla form flanking the left and Terra right next to BeastBoy with a hovering rock in front of her, Starfire on the right her fists glowing green and Naruto next to her kunai in hand. And Raven stood at the head of the boy's position her hands glowing black (oxymoron). The rubble started to move as they all took a step back. He launched a surprise attack and a large slicing wind hit Raven in the stomach making her double over and almost screech though she kept her composure. The black leotard had a large gash in the middle and blood was oozing on it as she held her stomach stupidly trying to stop the blood flow forgetting about her powers. Robin was about to attack again but stopped just inches as he saw the boy now out cold.

He only had small bit o strength left and he would use it before going down. With his hands under his stomach he roughly made the necessary hand seals and launch a Kazekiri at whoever was in front of him before he succumbed to the darkness losing consciousness. The last thing he heard was a heavy grunt.

'_**YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO A COUPLE OF WEAK HUMANS AND ONLY 1 JINCHUURIKI? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING JUST STARING IN SPACE LIKE THAT?**_'

'_If you didn't realize you skin wallet, I was still weak and needed more time to heal. Speaking of, why didn't you heal me during the fight? That left me in worse condition as I fought you poison less skin bag?_'

'_**Because of what you said exactly. You were weak and you used a hefty load of my chakra for days straight so if I pumped anymore than I did earlier even when you pathetically needed it during your battle, you're body wouldn't be able to take it so lightly. Who knows what would happen. You should be lucky that nothing happened to you during your trip to this world?**__'_

'_Wait what do you mean this-_'

'_**You'll learn soon enough.**_'

Slowly his mind came back to consciousness as he opened his eyes but closed them just as quick from the blinding light. Slowly the boy opened his eyes letting his eyes get adjusted. This is what deer must feel like when they see bright light during the night. He saw light gleaming from a large shiny figure. Looking up he saw that it was that dark skinned metal man he took out earlier. He seemed to look at him with distaste. Well the boy surmised that he must be pissed about him taking out the metal man so easily. They stared at each other for a moment, the boy with a dull impassive face and the metal man with an angry glare. He turned away and walked towards various areas. He checked various machines grumbling. The boy smirked as he heard the man's words. Yep, he was definitely pissed he was taken out so easily. Nobody else seemed to be around. This was the perfect chance to escape and rethink his strategy. After a good long rest, he could kill that jinchuuriki. He tried to move but it was no use. He couldn't even wiggle as he was tightly bound this time. Even his chest was bounded firmly to a….heavy cot it seemed. He would have thought they would use metal as most humans would. Move up from leather to metal thinking it would help which it wouldn't. Apparently these people were smarter than that. They must have known that with something flexible, like these leather straps, then they could keep someone bound as good as they want. Where as opposed to metal where it still left space to wriggle and that was always an advantage to the bounded. He tried to move his hands but found his handed strapped close tightly. Jeez these people were super careful. He heard a loud voice echo over the room and outside.

"Alright everyone come on up."

Cyborg saw him trying to struggle for freedom. He smirked at this.

"Don't even try it kid, we made sure to use thick leather and bound you really tight. By the time you're released, you'll see marks among the various areas."

"Apparently so." His voice was ever monotone as if it didn't matter to him at all. It was quiet again as Cyborg was waiting for his friend to hurry up. "So may I ask what kind of being are you? I never seen one made of metal before so this is a strange thing to me?" His voice was still monotone but it seemed soft and not as dead.

"It's complicated kid, that's all you need to know. But to keep it simple for the most part, I'm a human. These metal pieces on my body doesn't make me any less human." Cyborg was hesitant to say more, but he decided against it. This guy couldn't be trusted and was currently the enemy no matter what Robin said. Unknown my ass. "What about you? Are you human or are you hiding some sort of animal or alien behind that guise of yours?"

He was shocked as his eyes grew a bit wide. How did this human metal man know about what was inside of him? No wait stop that couldn't be right. He showed no signs during battle, and didn't Orochi say something about this being a new world? Despite not being entirely sure about what that meant, but he was sure that this place was totally different from where he came from.

"No I'm just as human as you. I just don't have metal parts like you do. I'm surprised you aren't trying to be rude with me."

"No need to. You're bound and gagged and you seem to do well without me shouting all medieval like."

It was quiet again until the cavalry had arrived all with food in their hand. Robin had handed Cyborg a sub sandwich which quelled his wonders about what took them so long. Raven also had a large plate of food in her hand. Hesitantly she walked over to the boy, who showed no signs of attacking. He studied her for a moment. Despite the battle she seemed fine and even her wound has healed though the tear in her leotard was there. He would have thought she would have change. She laid it on a stool next to him and walked back to the group. He still weirded her out. Everyone looked hesitant to speak so Cyborg decided to.

"He seemed pretty calm."

"How do you know that Cyborg? He could probably lash out again like before, the maniac." The boy ignored the insult.

"I doubt it. He knows his position already and stopped trying to escape."

"You spoke with him?" Robin was slightly confused now.

"Yeah, once you get him bound and gagged, he's pretty much easier to speak with." He took a bite out of his sub and his spirits started to lift. Oh yes, good old roast beef.

"Well if that's true, I have some questions and you better give me answers."

"BeastBoy cut it out," Terra said punching his arm to behave. Raven sighed. Sometimes BeastBoy was more trouble than it's worth. Robin stepped up now seemingly unafraid. With a sandwich in hand, he took a seat next to the boy.

"So to start things off, who are you and why were you attacking us? Why are you in Jump City?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. I'm sure you're not going to be spending much time with me, so might as well give me a nickname until we part ways. Don't flatter yourself; I wasn't attacking you, just the blonde ninja. And as for why I'm in this "Jump City", I don't know. I was just brought here by an unknown force," he answered all in order with a dull tone of voice. It was getting aggravating.

Everyone was seldom shocked. This boy knew Naruto was a ninja? But how was that possible. Unless he decided to take fame to the head, Robin was sure Naruto didn't tell anyone. This led to only further questions.

"How do you know he's a ninja? Have you been spying on us?" There he goes with that "we" stuff.

"Why do you keep including you and the rest of those people in this? Do you really think that highly of yourself because honestly, you're not important?"

Despite Robin not being one for fame that hit his ego hard enough. He was just about to yell at this boy for his insolence until Raven decided to step in for safety reasons.

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that," he said turning his head away like a petulant child. She rubbed her temples. This was going to be troublesome.

"Alright then, why did you attack those criminals the way you did. There was reason for such brutal behavior. They weren't meant to die?"

"That's how I fight. I fight to kill. If requested, I won't kill them but with reluctance."

"Well that's not how we handle things on our turf buddy," interjected BeastBoy. "Not every being deserves to die and despite them being criminals they still deserve to live." Everyone that was not the current enemy was shocked at BeastBoy. That was really well said.

"BeastBoy that was so cool," Terra exclaimed hugging him. His body turned to jelly before he melted. Naruto rolled his eyes while smiling at the two. Yet he returned his hard gaze at the boy in front.

"That was well said BeastBoy. He's right that's not how we work and we don't want to have to send you to jail for that. Whatever reasons for defeating the enemies for are your own and we appreciate it and hope you can calm down with your beatings."

The boy rolled his eyes at this sentimental discussion. Such soft beings these humans are.

"That brings my next question, how do you know Naruto is a ninja and why were you attacking him then?"

It was silent for a moment as the air seemed still.

"I attacked him for my master so he could become king." He ignored the first question as he thought it was stupid and so obvious.

"What master are you talking about? Why would you need me dead to become king of whatever."

"Isn't it obvious," the boy said in a calm but deadly voice. "You being alive is enough of being in my way. I'm humiliated by being beaten by someone as weak as you."

He was taken aback by such a statement. He wasn't going to let this little bitch kill him. He jumped at the boy only to be restrained comically by Terra and Cyborg.

"Dude chill, don't let him get to you. He's only trying to get to you and you're letting him."

"Naruto you keep trying to attack him and I'm going to smash you're skull in with ten building at once."

He finally pushed them off, their bodies flying like bowling pins. He stomped to the boy and glared at him. The boy gave him a dull uninterested look in return further irritating Naruto. He turned and left the room mumbling incoherent words. Robin turned back to the boy in question.

"So who is this master of yours? What makes Naruto so special that he needs to be killed just for someone else to be king." If Naruto was hiding something, he would need to have a talk with him.

The boy was silent. He continued to stare at the boy wonder unaffected by Robin's glare. It didn't help that Robin was wearing a mask, though it was still obvious that he was glaring. The stare down lasted for another minute before he moved away.

"Damn, he's not going to answer any more questions." He sighed. Guess it was going to have to come down to this. The rest of them started to leave except for Raven. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and it seemed as though she understood. Guess he had information that they could use. The boy watched as she moved closer to him no longer hesitant with an impassive look.

"Are you going to feed me?" he asked smirking.

"Don't flatter _yourself_," she replied emphasizing on the word 'yourself'.

"Heh, using my own line against me. I didn't expect it." She narrowed her eyes at the sarcasm. He wasn't making a very good impression on her. "How do you expect me to feed myself if I'm tied up like this? Unless you have the gall to release me, you're going to have to feed me."

Damn, he was right. And she was the only person here too. Just her luck. Well better get this out the way first. She was now next to him and he became confused. What in the hell was she doing. She put her hand on his head and searched. Ok he was getting uncomfortable. He didn't know what she was doing and she doubt she knew either. She backed away and got into a meditative stance. Now what was this girl doing. It was infuriating not knowing.

"OI, what the hell are you doing? Are you listening to me? Hello, over here woman. Answer me damnit…."

Jeez this boy was rude any noise. She was barely able to concentrate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

He couldn't see it and was starting to give up yelling as a shadow spectral of herself flowing and went into his head. He could feel the impact as she entered causing him to finally shut up as she worked.

This was weird. Unlike anybody else's mind, it was totally different. There were vines everywhere and the water was heel deep. She walked onwards trying to find his memories to find answers to their questions. You could hear the dripping of water from somewhere but she looked around and it was hard to find anything in this jungle. This might take a while. Eventually she got lost and didn't know where she was. Why the hell was his mind so complex? As if by some miracle, she happened upon a huge large cage that was made out of bamboo. There was a tag on the middle bamboo bar that was in kanji. Damn it Japanese. He must be from somewhere in which was her guess. She assumed that meant memories though that was an educated guess but not very good. She walked closer and something was shining behind the bars. They were….eyes. Large green glowing pair of eyes. She, now hesitant walked closer to the bars to see who was behind it with such bright eyes. She was barely able to comprehend what happened next. Something large came out the bars and smacked her really hard, her entire spectral being forced out the boy's mind. She slammed back into her body which slammed into the makeshift door behind her. She felt the pain and from the swat she experience. That short experience was really scary. She was breathing heavily and looked at the boy. Instead of his usual dull look she quickly grown accustomed to, he gave her a hard wicked glare. Hesitantly, she moved closer to him still scared of being hit again.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," he spoke darkly. She simply nodded at his words. That was too dangerous. She followed his gaze and realized where he was looking at which made her blush but her fear quickly turned to anger until he spoke again.

"You're bleeding."

That shook her anger. She looked down and he was right. A slash across her chest was made tearing her cloth. And she was bleeding too. That was where the unknown being smacked her. Her eyes widened. What the hell kind of being was that thing. Well better change. She had tears in too many places (only two) and it was revealing enough. He probably was looking at her in the wrong way the pervert.

"I'm going to heat this up and get changed. I'll be back shortly."

What the hell was she fretting for? What was wrong with two little tears in fabric? Women he swore.

"Hey Raven, uh where are you going with that food. Isn't that for the kid?"

She really didn't want to answer, but oh well.

"I'm heating this up for him so he can eat it."

It took a minute before Robin connected the dots. BeastBoy and Cyborg overheard and tried to control themselves failing miserably.

"Haha, you got to feed the baby."

"Hey BeastBoy, it's not just any baby. It's Raven's new lovey duvy baby. Kissy kissy"

Cyborg started making kissy faces making BeastBoy laugh harder. Robin couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Hey Raven, are you going to wipe his mouth and kiss your boyfriend's boo-"

Socks started piling into the green boy's mouth until It was full.

"Put a sock in it BeastBoy," Raven fumed as she threw the food in the microwave as she went to her room for a new leotard.

* * *

Futon: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: A huge blast of wind emitted from the mouth able to level almost anything in the way

Futon: Kazekiri – Wind Release: Wind Cutter: A large slicing wind able to through the opponent. This technique has been used to immobilize large summons

Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere: Sphere of spinning chakra able to grind into almost anything the user decides to use it against.

* * *

**Alright the official 8****th**** chapter in our story installment. I hope you guys liked the story. I will be making more on irregular intervals unless someone wants to co-write it with me. Other than that, expect irregular intervals of chapter releases. I'm in college now so you know. Grasshopper named Octavious officialy gave me the story. I have a link to the first 7 chapters in the summary when you click the story. Please read it if you want to understand what's going on. Well review add me (or this story) to your favorites whatever. Ja Ne  
**


End file.
